Happenstance
by IndieFoxProductions
Summary: AU OOC. Hermione Granger never thought she could be a witch. Then again, she never knew she could fall in love with a girl. Follow Hermione and Fleur as they learn how to love each other as they both face things that they each never knew would happen.
1. First meeting

Hermione POV

If there was one thing that Hermione Granger hated most, it was people picking on others. Actually, it was damaged books, but that's not the case right now. She didn't know the little blond girl crying in front of the boys who were making fun of her. Nor, did she know when she had put her book down on the park bench she was sitting on and started making her way to them. What she did know, was that she didn't like those tears in the eyes of the other girl.

"Leave her alone, William."

Hermione strode up to the short boy. He wasn't good looking at all. His untidy black hair was sticking up in the back. Teeth all crooked and yellow. Mean gray eyes, and pale skin. They were the same age, but she was taller.

"You would laugh too if you heard the way she talks, Granger." He spat.

At this, the blond girl looked up at Hermione, fresh tears falling again. From this view, Hermione could make out her long silvery blond hair, light blue sun dress and sandals. She had a few freckles on her face and arms, as well as a few on her legs.

"I'm not like you. Now, I'll say this one more time, leave her alone." Hermione said while stepping in front of the girl protectively.

"Or what?" William sneered, stepping closer. His little group of bullies mimicking him.

Hermione did the only thing that came to mind. She punched him right in the nose. William fell back and clutched his nose to see if it was bleeding. It wasn't. The other boys helped him to his feet and with one last glare, they all ran away.

Fleur POV

She didn't want to be in London, away from her sister and parents. True, she loved spending time with her grandmère, but these muggle children were making her rethink her ideas.

She didn't speak like them; her English was broken and heavily accented. Then, when she thought she couldn't stand anymore, a young girl with bushy brown hair, a red shirt, grass stained pants, and black and white untied shoes came up and stopped the muggle boys.

The girl was taller then she. Her eyes were hazel with little flecks of green in them. She was pale, but not overly so. When the boys ran away, the girl turned to face her and held out her hand.

"Hi," She said. "My names Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

"Fleur Delacour." She replied, taking Hermione's hand in her own.


	2. Leaving

**AN:** To those of you who have guessed and reviewed, they are young for now. Remember Fleur was born in 1977 and Hermione in 1979. I don't intend the chapters to be so short, so I'm sorry about that also. Thank you to those who reviewed, I did a little happy dance in my mind.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1986

As the summer went on it seemed that both girls were inseparable. If you found one somewhere, the other was sure to be close by. However, Hermione knew she was going to be going back to school soon, and that Fleur was going back home to France. As much as she hated to say it, she didn't want to go. School had always been her favorite thing to do. Now, she just wanted to spend time with Fleur. Unfortunately, the day they both were dreading came sooner then they thought.

Hermione POV

She was walking Fleur home that night after another day of playing in the park together, her shoes squishing beneath her. That day they had tried to catch a turtle they had found in the pond when she had lost her balance and fell in. It's safe to say that the turtle was able to get away unharmed.

"Mon dieu 'Ermione," Fleur said chuckling. " 'Ou didn't 'ave to try and get zat tortue."

Fleur's English was getting better with the help of Hermione; but she did still switch words around in French and couldn't yet pronounce certain syllables.

"I know that, Fleur." Hermione mumbled, blushing. "It was just laying there. I didn't know it would move that fast! Or that I would step on my shoelace."

"Maybe 'ou should tie zem better." Fleur chided, looking down at said laces.

"They don't like to be tied." Hermione snarked back.

Up ahead she could see Fleur's grand-mère's house getting closer. It was older; the bricks were a faded gray color. It was a two story with many windows that looked out onto the street. There were plants of all kinds growing in a type of garden out front. A small white wall rose around a foot off the floor with a black gate on top. Hermione loved coming over because Fleur's grand-mère always seemed to have hot tea ready for them when ever they got there. Almost like magic. Tonight however, it seemed that there was company over.

All of the lights in the house seemed to be on, and there were a couple of people standing at the door. There was a man of average height with a black pointed beard and thick black hair. He was tan with a slight dusting of freckles. A woman was standing just behind him; she had dark blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her skin, while pale, was perfect. There was no blemish to speak of. In her arms appeared to be a miniature version of Fleur, only with shorter hair.

"Maman, Papa." Fleur said from beside her.

Fleur POV

Her parents were here. She knew that the summer was ending, but she hadn't expected to see them for another week or so. And to bring her younger sister, there had to be something wrong.

"Why are you here so early, has something happened?" She asked in French, looking to her mother. Her eyes seemed to be red and puffy.

"Your grand-mère, something has happened to her." Her mother's eyes flicked to Hermione, and then quickly back to Fleur.

"She doesn't know magic." Fleur said.

"We have come to take both you and grand-mère back home, tonight." Fleur's papa said, speaking up for the first time.

"We cannot risk something happening to either of you." Her mother added, shifting the sleeping Gabrielle in her arms.

She sighed and looked back at Hermione. The girl was still dripping wet while looking puzzled at what had just been said between her and her parents.

"I 'ave to go back 'ome, 'Ermione." Her voice cracked a little when she switched back to English.

She tried to hold back the tears she could feel prickling at the corner of her eyes. Fleur sniffled. This wasn't how she wanted it to end. They were to spend the last few days together. Now, it seemed that it wasn't going to happen.

"O-oh, alright." Hermione stammered, kicking the ground with a sodden shoe.

Hermione POV

She guessed something was wrong when Fleur started speaking in rapid French to the people at the door who she assumed were the other girl's parents and younger sister. Her suspicions were right on when Fleur said she was leaving. Hermione, not wanting to be rude, nodded in the direction of Fleur's parents, before giving Fleur herself a hug.

"We'll see each other next summer, ok?" Hermione whispered.

"Oui." Fleur replied, returning the hug.

Hermione released her and stepped back as Fleur went up the steps and into the house with her family. The door closed firmly behind them. She sighed and started making her way the few blocks back to her own home. The full moon shining right above her.

She had gone about a block when she heard something behind her. Looking back, she didn't see anything but shadows. Walking a few more steps, there was the sounds of something rustling in the bushes around eight feet from her.

"Hello?" She called. "Is there someone there?"

Getting no response she continued on her way. A gust of wind blew by, making her shiver. Her clothes had stopped dripping, but they were still wet and clung to her closely.

"_I wonder what Mum will say when she see's me."_ Hermione thought, sniffling. "_I don't exactly smell like a basket of -"_

Her thoughts were broken off by the sounds of the bushes rustling again. This time when she looked across the street, a pair of bright amber eyes was looking back at her.


	3. The attack

A sudden shiver raced down her spine that had nothing to do with the night air. She stepped back involuntary, her shaking hands rose before her.

"What do you want?" She couldn't help but ask it.

The eyes just stared at her. Not blinking, just barely moving to take her in. Another sudden breeze of night air blew towards her. That's when she smelled it. The scent of blood and decay, like death. Her feet were glued to the floor, frozen in fear.

Above them a street light flickered on feebly. Giving light but not enough to give full illumination, if anything, it just made the shadows that much darker. The eyes seemed to glow that much brighter. A strange chuckling/laughing sound seemed to come from their direction. Then, it rose to its full height.

At first, Hermione thought it to be a large, if not huge dog. That thought was immediately tossed out as it stood on its hind legs.

It was a dark gray color, with long whiskers and a thick bushy tail that seemed to be helping it keep balance. Standing at around six foot seven, it easily was almost double the size of Hermione. Thick stocky legs led up to an equally large chest that was covered in the same gray color fur as the rest of the body. Muscular arms were connected to human like hands that were tipped in sharp pointy nails. Finally, it had a short snout, small pointed ears that sat on top of the head, the eyes shining brighter then ever.

Thoroughly terrified, Hermione willed her legs to move and ran. She heard a loud howl from behind her. It only fueled to make her try to run faster. Her shoes were slapping on the floor with everything she had when she was thrown onto the ground. The monster had followed her and knocked her off her feet by charging at her full tilt.

She screamed. Not because she knocked to the ground, she screamed because she could feel its teeth biting down into her left side; just below her ribs. Large clawed hands held her down, her blood mixing in with the sludge of the pond, the saliva of the monster. It burned, like someone was branding her with an iron.

Spots were appearing in her vision. Her body was becoming numb. She no longer felt the cold night air on her. It seemed as the whole world had stopped. It felt like a million years ago she had walked Fleur to her house, a million years ago first seeing the eyes in the bushes. In reality, only ten minutes had passed. _Ten minutes!_ Hermione wished she could die, that she would die.

Teeth were pulling, snapping, crushing. Her blood pooled under her, she never knew there could be so much in a human body. Hermione tried to kick out her legs but they didn't move, and her arms were pinned underneath her from trying to break her fall. At least one felt broken, but she couldn't tell which. It hurt to breath, her lungs felt like they were filling with fluid. Possibly from the blood that was leaking out of her mouth now.

From somewhere in front of her, she heard the sounds of hurried footsteps. Almost like someone running. The sound was muffled from the snuffling above her. However, she did hear when the person gasped as they had gotten closer. Hermione's eyes were shutting when she heard someone rush over.

"Incarcerous!" The person shouted.

Their voice sounded feminine. The monster released her as it was hurtled back and appeared to be tired together with thick ropes. Hermione saw a green light as the strange woman started murmuring things under her breath while pointing a stick of polished wood at her torn and bleeding side.

Meanwhile, the monster was howling and trying to claw at the binds that tied it, it only succeeded in injuring itself with the long nails it possessed. Hermione noticed her side had flared to a new level of heat, when suddenly it cooled down to its normal temperature again. She felt her senses returning as the person gently rolled her on her back, freeing her arms and getting her out of the blood that still soaked the ground. She saw the woman next to her clearly.

She was older, in her early fifty's. Her hair was black with a strands of gray mixed in, she had a slight tan but was more on the pale side. Her clothes were an odd assemble of robes in a dark green color, atop her long nose she had on a pair of square glasses. She had green eyes that had tears in them.

"Don't worry," She said in a Scottish accent. "Help is on the way."

Hermione didn't know what the woman was talking about. All she knew is that she was safe. The monster behind them however, had other ideas. Its clawing and struggling had managed to loosen the ropes. With a final huff, it broke free and bounded on four legs into the shadows with incredible speed. She heard the woman curse when suddenly her eyelids felt heavy again. Allowing her eyes to close, she drifted off to sleep with the woman still beside her.

When she woke, she was in a strange room. It looked like a type of hospital room. Only there wasn't the usual smell of disinfectant, or the machines that read someone's pulse and blood sugar. Instead, there were hospital beds next to a little drawer, a small green curtain was all the separated the patients from seeing each other.

At this time however, Hermione was the only person in the room. Sitting up and looking around, she saw that the room was built of stone. It had arched doorways and the walls had many windows that over looked the grounds of some sort. She could make out many trees and a lake out of the one just ahead of her. Hanging from the ceiling was an elegant chandelier, its many candles not burning as it seemed to be sometime in the afternoon.

Her left side was slightly acing, looking down Hermione was surprised to find that her shirt had been taken away and many layers of gauze had taken its place wrapping from her hips, (that thankfully had a pair of sweat pants on them) up to her shoulders past her chest. She had broken an arm apparently as her right was incased in a cast.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed in the empty room.

A few minutes later a creaking noise made her whip her head around. There in the door way was the same woman who had saved her from the monster. This time however, she was followed by an older man and an older woman. Hermione didn't dwell long on the new people, and instead focused on the woman from the night before, or however long ago it was.

"You are Hermione Granger, aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and while I'm thankful for your help the other night, who are you and where am I? And what was that monster that attacked me?!" Hermione growled out.

The woman sighed. Looking over her shoulder at the man, she again faced front to look at Hermione.

"My name is Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You my dear, I'm terribly sad to say, were bitten three nights ago by the werewolf Fenrir Grayback. I was not able to get to you in time to stop him." Professor Mcgonagall said, looking quite close to tears. "You have been in a coma ever since that night."

Hermione was shocked. She had been bitten by a werewolf, a thing of legends, myths and bedtime stories. This wasn't real. Obviously she had hit her head on the ground too hard and was having a delusion.

"Right," She said, looking up at the trio in front of her. "So when does the Tooth-Fairy come into all this?"

The old man stepped forward. He had a long beard that was tucked into his belt that along with his hair was a snow white color. His skin was pale, but he looked healthy. The robes he wore were purple with stars and moons sewn onto them. His eyes were a pale blue behind half moon glasses.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that this is no joke. You were in fact bitten by Grayback only three days ago. You are infected with the lycanthrope gene as of now on. Truth be told, we were not expecting you to come to this school until you were eleven. I'm afraid that with your condition and with the fact that your parents have died, means you will have to stay here, in Hogwarts, until you are of age to go out on your own." He said wisely.

"What do you mean with my parents have died?! That's impossible, what happened to them!?" Hermione shouted. She felt tears fall from her eyes onto her cheeks.

"Your parents were attacked by Fenrir Grayback the same night you were, if only a half hour that you yourself were. He took down several other people that night. The muggle's that is to say, those without magical powers, are calling it the work of a serial killer." Mcgonagall said.

"No! They can't be dead! That's impossible, you're lying!" She shook her head. Tears falling hot and fast.

Her parents couldn't be dead. This was just a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare. Something had happened obviously. She had hit her head and that was the reason why she was having this dream. Her mind had created this room with these people for some reason.

_Dreams are just illusions that we make in our mind to protect ourselves._

Hermione didn't want to believe this. She tried pinching herself with her good hand, thinking that she would wake up and then go down to see Fleur and tell her all about it. Only, she didn't wake up.


	4. Christmas Surprise

**AN:** Wow you guys. Just, wow. I seriously love all the reviews. They are amazing, thank you so very much. **Passionate Romantic01**, that's actually not Bill. The boy named William in the first chapter was just some random kid. I couldn't think of anything else, so that's why I put that name down. Sorry for the confusion. **Fenrir**, I actually don't know how I am going to portray Hermione's Werewolf side. However, I don't think I will add anything like her having a penis, or being some super hybrid wolf. **Dayla859**, Hablas Inglés? No pasa nada si no es así, me pregunto.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Winter 1986

Hermione POV

She missed her home. Her parents, hell she even missed William and his gang of bullies. Most of all though, she missed Fleur. She often thought about the other girl. What she was doing, how her grand-mère was doing, if she had already forgotten Hermione or not. Or if she had heard what had happened that night. Hermione had hoped not. She didn't want to worry Fleur like that.

A few months had passed. When the first transformation had happened Madam Pomfrey, (the woman who was with Mcgonagall the day she woke up) a Medical Witch, as well as Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore, as she learned his name, had taken her to a small house on a hill named The Shrieking Shack. The only way in was to throw or levitate something to press against a knot of wood on the trunk of a very violent tree known as a Whomping Willow.

There she felt the affects of the moon for the first time. It was horrible to say the least. Hermione hated to think about it, she didn't want to be a werewolf; but she was one. There was no going back. Not ever.

Hogwarts was starting to become something almost like home. There was a lot of students that attended, but as it was winter break, many had left for home. Many, if not all, of the teachers lived in or around the school. So there was always someone around should she get lost in the huge castle.

There was some debate as to where she would be staying seeing as how she was too young to be sorted, and she couldn't live by herself. It was ultimately decided when Professor Mcgonagall had asked the girl if she would like to be adopted by the witch after two months of her staying in the infirmary. Hermione didn't have an answer for her just then.

It wasn't until a few weeks prior that she had agreed. Together they each moved into McGonagall's house in the village called Hogsmeade. The older woman had lived here with her husband before he had died the year before from some type of spider bite. She had been sleeping on the couch in her office until then. The word house was incorrect, in reality it was a small cozy cottage. The move in was fast, even by magical means. Hermione only had the clothes she had come with, and Mcgonagall only had a single bag of possessions that she wished to bring with her.

With everything that was happening, Christmas was soon upon them. Not expecting anything, she had gone to bed early in the spare room that Mcgonagall had given her. It wasn't anything large, which she was fine by.

One of the walls was made of brick and the other three were made of smooth stone. Her bed was against one of the stone walls. Right across from this was a fireplace with an old loveseat that was easy to fall asleep in with a good book. To the right of that wall was a dresser that held clothes that Hermione had been given by many of the teachers and even a few of the students. Next to the dresser was a small book case that held a few books that the librarian, Madam Pince, had allowed her to borrow. Across from that was the door that led out to the hallway.

Getting out of bed and going down the short hallway, Hermione was surprised to find Mcgonagall already sitting in one of the few couches that sat facing an already lit fireplace. Looking over at the sound of her shuffling feet, Mcgonagall smiled and put down the cup of tea she had been sipping at. This morning she had on her favorite green Scottish tartan robe.

"Good morning, Hermione. And Merry Christmas." She said to the girl, standing up.

"Morning, and Merry Christmas, Professor." Hermione said back, smiling.

"Hermione, I know I've told you not to call me that. Minerva is fine." The older woman chided, while handing Hermione a cup of tea as well as a piece of toast.

She mumbled a quiet thank you and nibbled on the corner of the toast. Both she and Minerva both settled into separate chairs to enjoy there breakfast. After sometime, when the dishes were put away, both went to their respectable rooms to go out for the day.

Hermione came back out after choosing her usual pair of black and white converse, laces tied for once, a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt. At the door was Minerva, in her usual emerald green robes that accented her dark green eyes. A tartan pattern green cap was on her head, covering her ears from the snow that was bound to be falling. Getting her own coat from the hook, Hermione followed Minerva out into the blank whiteness.

Apparition was never her favorite means of travel. In the wizarding world however, it was the best by means of traveling far. Taking Minerva's arm, Hermione felt the tug around her navel and together they soon landed in a small field. Crouching down Hermione tried to still herself in order to not lose her toast. After waiting a few seconds, she stood up and took Minerva's outstretched arm again; asking questions about where they were going could wait.

Landing again in a cluster of trees Hermione gasped. It was the same park the she and Fleur had spent there summer in. The trees were covered in snow but they were still the same. She felt tears gathering in her eyes but quickly wiping them away before looking up at Minerva. The older woman simply pulled out her wand from a pocket inside her robe and cast a disillusionment charm on the two. Finished, she looked down at Hermione.

"I know you have missed this place," she stated. "Consider this both a birthday and Christmas present. The charm will make it so that we can move around with no one being able to tell we were even here."

Wiping away more tears Hermione quickly gave the other woman a hug. "Thank you," she mumbled against her. "But I never told you when my birthday was."

"Yes, but your information is still in our records." Minerva answered, returning the hug to the small girl.

Hermione smiled, then pulled away from the hug and started making her away threw the frozen trees. Minerva following close behind her. As they went Hermione would occasionally point out things of interest around them. Like the park bench she had sat on before she had rescued Fleur. The pond that held the turtle that had made her fall in. Its water looked freezing and she felt bad for the animals that lived beneath its surface.

After some time they found themselves in front of her old house, it looked empty and cold. Not wanting to spend time there, they moved on. Thinking about Fleur, Hermione suddenly wanted to see her friend's grand-mere's house.

"Prof- I mean, Minerva," Hermione said, looking up. "Is it alright if we go and see my friend's house? I want to see if it has changed at all."

"Of course, Hermione. But we had better hurry; the sun is already starting to go down." Minerva answered, smiling.

Making there way down the few blocks, Hermione paused outside the house. It didn't look the same. The plants outside were dead, like someone hadn't been tending to them. All the windows were boarded up with wood, and the gate was hanging on its stand. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Or like some huge battle had happened and this was all that remained.

_What happened here…_


	5. This means war

**AN:** Due to recent reviews and my own thoughts, I have put up a poll about whether Hermione shall become intersexed or not. It is a simple poll; just a yes or no answer is needed. Please keep up with the reviews. Really, they make me so happy and inspire me to continue on. **Guest, **I'm actually horrible at making friends myself so I'm sorry for making that mistake. I still don't understand the whole process. And for the long awaited chapter, we see what Fleur has been up to, so we go back in time a few months. They will be speaking in French in this chapter, so please don't think that Fleur suddenly knows English.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1986

Fleur POV

The door closed firmly behind her, leaving Hermione and she separated. Her parents went up to get grandmère while she went into her room to get her things ready to go. Walking down the hallway she noticed the destruction the house had sustained.

There were large, deep claw marks scarring the wood all around. Pieces of furniture were broken, or smoking from areas where they appeared burned. Scattered all around the floor appeared to be different types of feathers from pale blue downy fluff, to long stiff red feathers for flight. Someone obviously came in and disturbed her grandmère.

Stepping under the door as it was torn off its hinges; she was pleased to find her room untouched. It was still in its orderly assemble since that morning, everything was put in its place. Her room wasn't that small. All four walls were covered in her family's trademark sky blue color. Above her double sized bed was the family crest painted in elegant detail on the wall. It was a combination of swirls that ranged from pale blue to almost black. Centered in the middle was a large bird that looked like an eagle with two wands clutched in its claws.

She went over and got her trunk out from under her bed. Going around the room to gather her things, she couldn't help but notice things of Hermione's lying around. Picking up one of the other girls shirts, she couldn't understand the feeling she felt in her chest. From down the hall the sounds of her parents arguing drifted to her. Paying it no mind, Fleur continued to pack.

Some time later when everything was put away, she looked over the room she had spent the summer in. Her bed was in the middle, immaculately made. To the sides were a dark wood dresser and book case, both were now empty. The desk to her right was cleared off, all the papers put back into there drawers. Ink bottles had there caps back on, quills right next to them.

A soft breeze blew threw the open window, ruffling the curtains. Turning to leave, she heard the howl of a dog in the distance.

Turning into the living room she found her family already assembled and ready to go. Her grandmère looked mad. Wait, scratch that, she looked royally pissed off. Once immaculate hair was ruffled, strands all over the place. Her hands were showing hints of downy feathers. The clothes she was wearing were ripped and shredded, like she couldn't get them off in time.

Her grandmère looked just like she, Gabrielle, and their Mere. All four had the same blonde hair, the same pale skin and the same blue eyes. You would have thought them to be the same person just in different stages of life. However, being less then full blooded Veela meant that they were bound to have imperfections on there skin, unlike their Mere and grandmère; the two of them both the same freckles that were on their Papa.

"What happened?" Fleur's mere asked, looking around at the mess again.

"It was another clan, they are not happy that we have not introduced ourselves when they took over the area from the last leader. Apparently they thought that we would join with them. They didn't take no for an answer, as you can see." Grandmère responded, gesturing to around them.

"So we leave then, correct?" Her papa asked, looking ready to apperate.

"Yes. We aren't safe this far from the others. Devise a plan, and then come back. No one attacks us and gets away unharmed." Her Mere snarled.

"Mere, what-" Fleur began, when from outside something exploded against the door.

The glass from the windows caved in, sending sharp edges all around the floor. Bright lights appeared from outside. The sound of thunder cracking and the flapping of wings signaled the coming of many people coming. Someone had set the building ablaze, there was smoke coming in threw the broken windows.

Shouting at them to move, Fleur's grandmère pushed her into her Mere's arms where she and her sister apperated to their house in France. Grabbing her now sobbing sister into her arms, Fleur watched her Mere disapperate back to the battle in London.

Soon a dozen women appeared around them. A few crouched down to ask them what happened while the others looked around them for danger. Hiccoughing little, Fleur told them what happened up to the part where they had apperated home. Fleur looked up at the women, she recognized them as women from her clan, the four brunettes crouched with them were part of the healers division, while the others had either black or red hair were part of the warriors division.

The group looked shocked at the news. There was a visible change among them. Being full Veela, there eyes changed to a bright golden color while their pupils turned into slits. Before they could start the transformation fully, three loud cracks announced the returning of her parents and grandmère. All three looked slightly singed, the feathers on the older females were just melting back into skin when the full clan appeared.

All the people around them dropped to one knee before them with the appearance of her Grandmère. Their leader had just come home from a battle, no matter how short, she was to be respected, as well as her family. Fleur stepped back with Gabrielle to stand beside her parents.

"We have been attacked, my Veela." Her grandmère started, stepping forward and looking around. "A younger clan thinks that they can overthrow us. They think that they can take what has been ours for generations. Tonight, they have burned down one our houses, destroyed some of our rare herbs."

Outraged, the group jumped to their feet. Many had to restrain themselves from bursting into their true forms. Others were shaking, soft downy feathers erupting from their skin.

"To go back tonight would be foolhardy; the element of surprise is lost. We shall stay here and plan our next course of action. If they think that they will get away with this, then they are fools. From tonight on, we are at war!" She shouted, leading the family back to the estate that sat on the neighboring hill side. From behind, they could hear the cries of battle being shouted up.

Fleur knew why this was happening. To simply ask for a joining of clans was unspeakable, it was only decided upon the death of the current leader by another, or by marriage. But marriage to someone other then there intended mate was a great Taboo, what this new group was going was outrageous.

Looking up at the manner, she smiled to find it the same as ever. It was a long three story building that over looked a large portion of ground. The roof was the blue of her family, while the walls were a cream color. The outside walls were covered in windows, many with closed curtains. Large spears of blue stone came out from the roof, sharpening to a point at the end. The front doors were made of solid oak, each that had half of the family crest etched on to them. When they closed, they formed the full thing.

A large fireplace lighted up the main entrance way and the living area. Surrounding the fireplace were many seats, across from them, above the mantel piece was a painting of their family. Moving on she went past the dinning room to go up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

This one was very much the same as the one back in London. The only differences were that this one was larger, and instead of a dresser she had a walk in closet as well as her own private bathroom. Her trunk was already beside her bed.

Suddenly exhausted, she opened the trunk to get out her nightgown, it consisted of a simple blue silk nightgown. Crawling up into bed she fell asleep thinking about what Hermione was doing.

A few days later everything came crashing down. She had gotten out of bed as usual, showered and dressed. That day she put on her light pink shirt, blue shorts and her favorite ballerina shoes that laced up at her calves. Going down to breakfast, her attention was lead to the newspapers large bold print. It was from muggle London, which was odd seeing as how muggle news rarely, if ever, was printed with magical news.

_A few nights ago in London, England a massive killing spree occurred. Many were wounded or killed. It is still unknown who or what did the attacking, large paw prints were found all around the scene making the police believe that the killer had a dog with them. The number of wounded was amazing. However, all of the people attacked soon died due to there injuries._

_The total now reaches a staggering thirty four people dead. There was no bias in these attacks, young and old of all races were targeted. The oldest being eighty-seven year old man, Mark Jacobs, who out walking his own dog that night, to young Hermione Granger, age seven, who was walking home, as well as her parents. Her body has yet to be found, however a puddle of blood that was confirmed to be hers was found close to her house with the paw prints all around the area._

_This is the most horrific killing in history with al l the attacks happening on the same night. What is even more surprising is that they all happened several miles from each other, but all have the same dog like prints. Until this murderer is caught everyone is advised to stay inside and lock there door, and to report people that are acting strangely or unknown people that loiter around your homes at night. Turn to page eight for news on sports…_

Dropping the paper, Fleur felt tears well up and spill over onto her cheeks. As everyone had left to get things done for the day, she was alone in the dinning room. She wiped the tears away and quickly made her way back up to her room. She collapsed beside her trunk and got out the shirt of Hermione's she has brought with her. Sobbing, Fleur held it tight to her chest, all the while feeling something from deep within her breaking.

" Mon dieu, 'Ermione, I'm sorry, so, so sorry." She sobbed in English.


	6. News

**AU: **If fist pumping was illegal, I would be in jail. That's how much I loved all the reviews from yesterday. And then, wonder of all wonders; I went to sleep with only thirty nine followers and wake up with forty six! It felt like an early Christmas. However, I'm surprised that no one noticed or mentioned those two lines in the sixth paragraph of chapter five. That was when Hermione was about to be bitten by Grayback. Oh well. We have a time skip in this chapter as its soon getting to our main girl's reunion.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

She couldn't help laughing. For the last few months Hermione had been involved with making plans on how to make Mr. Filch mad. This time, with the help of Fred and George Weasley, they had set up a trap that involved Peeves the poltergeist, and many gnomes covered in a bat bogey hex. It was safe to say that the hallway leading to Astronomy was going to have to be redirected somehow.

Hearing the shouts from Filch, the three pranksters each took off down a different corridor. Having spent much of her time wondering the castle, she knew where all the hidden passage ways were better then anyone else. Quickly ducking behind a heavy suit of armor, she had to hold her breath as Filch ran past yelling about detentions and expulsions. She stepped out of her hiding place when she couldn't hear him anymore. Chuckling and whipping off the dust on her school robes, she headed in the direction of the Great Hall to join the others for lunch.

When she entered she wasn't at all surprised to find very few students mulling around as it was the weekend. Looking around, she couldn't help but smile, the room had many unlit candles floating around in the air. The ceiling today was portraying a rare clear sunny day; it was no wonder that many were absent.

Heading over to the Gryffindor table she spied her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The latter was stuffing his face as usual while the former was silently reading a letter. His owl Hedwig was pecking at a piece of bacon on the plate before her.

"Ronald, please close your mouth when you eat." She said, sitting down across from the boys.

" 'Orry 'mione." He mumbled, particles of food falling from his mouth.

"Snuffle's says hello, 'mione." Harry said from behind the letter. His untidy hair poking out from above it.

Smiling to herself, Hermione reached over for a cup of tea and an empty plate. After getting nearly two of everything, she settled down to eat. A little while later it somehow became an eating contest between her and Ron. They had to stop when he turned purple after swallowing a hard boiled egg whole. She simply smirked and cast a quick Anapneo to clear his airway, before she continued on to finish lunch. Harry just sighed and ate at a normal pace, letter tucked away in his robe.

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione." He said after turning a normal color. "How do you eat so much and not gain a pound?"

_Because the wolf in me needs to eat a lot._

"Fast metabolism." She mumbled looking down at her plate.

She was saved from further questions by the appearance of Fred and George. Both had a face splitting grin plastered on their faces. Hermione couldn't help but grin back at them. Sitting down on either side of her, with George to her right and Fred to her left, all three burst out laughing.

"You three are acting like a bunch of gits. What happened?" Ron asked, not liking to be kept out of the loop. Harry nodded his agreement, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"You had to have been there." Fred started.

"It was amazing." George continued.

"Words cannot describe." Hermione finished.

"I take it the plan was a success then?" Harry asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes!" The three jokers chorused, laughing until tears came out.

"We should get going." George started this time.

"Need to come up with something new for when school starts officially." Fred finished this time.

Together the twins got up and strolled out into the hallway. Sighing and wiping away the tears, Hermione grinned up at the boys across from her.

"You'll tell us later, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't." She grinned.

The next day at dinner was truly exciting. Everyone was just about to head back to their respectable common rooms when Dumbledore called for attention. Standing to his full height, the Headmaster took the time to look at all those assembled. Tonight instead of his usual purple robes with moons and stars, he had on his silver ones. Clearing his throat, he began his speech.

"Tomorrow as you all know is the official start of school. However, two delegations from other wizarding schools will come tomorrow morning. The reason is simple, Hogwarts has been chosen to hold the first ever Triwizard Tournament since the year 1792. The delegations are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute." He started off.

"Headmasters from each school shall be accompanied with a select amount of senior year students. While they are here I wish that you would all show respect to our guest's. They shall stay with us for the whole year, and leave the day before summer starts. To enter the Tournament students must be from the age of seventeen and up. There will be no exceptions. More information shall be given tomorrow night after dinner. You are all excused." Dumbledore finished, sitting back down next to Minerva.

Cry's of outrage went unnoticed, especially the ones from the Weasley twins. Begrudgingly, students started going back to the common rooms, muttering to their friends all the way. Looking at each other, the Golden Trio decided it was best to wait until they were back upstairs before conversing about the next day.

Fleur POV

Her nerves were raging inside her despite the calm poker face she was wearing. Tonight she and a few of her classmates would leave for Scotland. Who knew what they could be facing, not that this bothered her. She had seen and fought many a horrible creature. It was the unknown future that worried her. Fleur knew that to be picked meant she had to win. To not be picked meant that she wasn't good enough, that someone else was better.

Just the thought stirred the Veela inside of her. Ever since puberty it has made its presence know to her. It fascinated her to know that another sentient being was just beneath her skin. To be so like her, yet so different at the same time. Pausing in her packing she looked around the room.

The dorm room held five immaculately made four poster beds, handing from each was a dark midnight curtain that separated the person inside from the others. The room was wide and easily could have held more than five, but there was a reason for everything she guessed. She continued to pack before the ache she felt in her chest could grow stronger from her paying attention to it.

After sometime had passed, and everything was put away in her Beauxbatons school trunk, she reclined on her bed, not caring in the least if her uniform became wrinkled and creased. Closing her eyes, she let the emotions inside wash over her and memories replayed themselves.

Memories of her family, of leaving home to study and hone in on the magic inside her, getting her wand, her first successful spell.. But like with all good things there was the bad. All the battles she experienced, the training she went through to become a warrior, the death of her friends, of comrades, of her Grandmère, that was the hardest to bear.

It had been a surprise attack, the number of enemy's were still unknown. It was right after she had transformed as fully as possible, Grandmère had taken Fleur and her Mere into the woods so it could be done. It was after shortly after that an arrow tipped with copper was shot into her chest, right above her Grandmère's heart.

Anyone who was a Veela, or knew about Veela, knew that copper was one of the few things that could effectively kill another Veela quickly. Before she died, Grandmère made her Mere the new leader. Whoever was responsible had gotten away, but that night the clan could not go after them, they had to bury their late leader as fast as possible; as tradition said it would be.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Fleur opened her eyes and got off her bed. She spelled her trunk to shrink before she placed it inside her pocket. Making her way down to the entrance way of the Academy, she lined up with the others that would be going to enter the tournament. Walking as one, they paused in front of a relatively small carriage. It was a light blue color, the same as their uniforms, it had golden trimming around the edges. Slightly pumpkin in shape, Fleur knew it was enchanted to be much larger on the inside. Harnessed to the front were twelve, very large, Abraxan's. Each was a light golden color with burning red eyes.

After a while the prosecution moved forward with Madam Maxime bringing up the rear. When the doors closed behind her, the Headmistress ordered the girls together around her. Fleur held back as she didn't like the feeling of too many people pushing up against her.

"We have already talked about what will happen tomorrow morning. I just wish to say this now. I have picked all of you out of the very best at my school. Whoever is picked shall have our full support. Now all of you off to bed, when we awake we shall be almost at Hogwart's." Madam Maxime stated, heading to her own room.

When the small speech was done the carriage gave a sudden tug, then the feeling of weightlessness took over for a little. It soon went away as the carriage righted itself. All the girls stood still threw the whole event, but soon went their separate ways to do as their Headmistress commanded.

Fleur was one of the last to make it to her room as she had taken the time to look around. As she thought, it was indeed bigger than what it looked like from the outside. It was the same as the school, marble lined the building from top to bottom. The chandelier here was made out of glass instead of the crystal at the actual school. Making her way up the stairs she was surprised when as soon as she touched the door handle of an empty room her name inscribed itself in the middle. Getting past the slight shock she went inside. Just like in the other room, her room also looked like the one at the academy. The only difference this time was that there was only a single bed instead of the usual five. Seeing as how less then ten girls were going to enter to compete, it made sense that they each were able to get their own room.

Taking out the miniature trunk from her pocket, Fleur returned it to normal size and got out the clothes she would sleep in. Looking around, she noticed again how similar and different the two buildings were. To the left of the door was another door that when opened, lead to a small private bathroom complete with shower and tub. She decided that she would take a shower in the morning before changing into her silk nightgown.

Returning to her bed, she released her long hair from its usual ponytail. Running her hands threw it, she made it into the tangled mess of curls that she preferred. Sighing, she made her way under the covers and allowed her body to relax in order to fall asleep.

In the morning she was frightened out of a dream she was having by one of the other girls running and jumping into her bed. A shriek escaped from her and she bounced into the air, the girl started to laugh as Fleur once again came to rest on the now still bed.

"Marie!" She yelled, turning slightly pink. "What the 'ell do you think you are doing?"

"What, it was time for you to wake up is all." Marie said with a grin. "You were going to sleep in and miss our landing at the other school."

"You didn't need to jump into my bed! I almost died of a 'eart attack!"

"Never! I would never be that cruel to you, Fleur. Now, go take a shower and I will wait here."

Fleur detangled herself from the blankets and sheets and got up. Muttering under her breath about crazy people waking her up at only God knows what time, she made her way to the bathroom after gathering her things for the day. Coming out sometime later, uniform perfectly in place and her hair in its pony tail, she found Marie waiting for her at the door.

Marie was in no means tall, she was barely over five foot two compared to Fleur's height of five foot seven. She was light skinned, a nice pale pink color. Her hair was black; it was cropped close to her head in a pixie like style that covered only the top of her ears. She had a small, straight nose, as well as full even lips. Scattered over her nose was a light dusting of freckles. She had grey eyes that were almost silver.

Together the two girls headed down to the entrance hall where again, the feeling of weightlessness took hold. It soon passed but was replaced by a slight jarring of wheels touching down onto the ground. Steadying themselves, they lined up at the suggestion of Madam Maxime.

Madam Maxime went out first. Soon after she called for the girls to come out. Making their way out and down the steps they were met with the curious faces of the Hogwarts students. Ahead of them was a tall older man that Fleur assumed was Dumbledore from the way that he greeted her Headmistress. A flash a red-brown near the back of the crowd caught her attention before it had disappeared back into the castle.

**XxX**

**AU: **Alright guys I have some bad news. Tomorrow, Thursday, I will not be able to update with a new chapter. You all are just going to have to wait until Friday. They will meet sometime then, so it is worth the wait, no?


	7. Reunion

**AU: **I'm going to try and make this the longest chapter yet. Let's see how it goes. Please be warned that the POV is going to keep switching back and forth a lot. The next chapter might be out on Tuesday. The Happenstance Tumblr page will start to have character bio's included with it. I already have a few done. The link is on my bio page.

**Disclaimer:** Starting to get really tired of writing this all the time. I don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

This morning she had went to see the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive with Harry and Ron. It seemed however, that her body was against her. Tonight was a full moon, and she had yet to take her Wolfsbane Potion from Snape. Before she sprinted from the courtyard she saw the carriage touch down as well as a woman that could have been a giant. The last thing she saw was bright blue eyes before she couldn't take anymore.

After years and years of taking the foul tasting liquid, her body would occasionally demand it before she shifted. Never once had she allowed the monster inside her to fully take over. She had always taken the potion to remain in her right mind while in the other body. Sometimes she would wonder what it would be like not take it, to see what would happen. At that point the more logical part of her brain would remind her of all the damage that could be caused, all the people that could be injured. So, like a good little girl she would take it so that she wouldn't accidentally bite someone.

Sprinting down the corridor, she left the whole welcoming committee behind. Over the years she didn't stop growing, making her one of the tallest girls in the school. She stood at five foot eleven and still wasn't done. The monster in her was still maturing, getting stronger; growing bigger. The added length to her legs really helped at the moment. It seemed like time had hardly passed before she was back in Gryffindor common room.

Instead of heading into her room, she turned to the farthest wall on the girl's side of the dormitory. Usually people would just walk right past it, thinking it a random dead end like other places inside the castle; but Hermione knew better. Underneath the wall hanging of the Gryffindor lion was a secret storage room. As she was the only person to know about it, Hermione would hide away things she didn't want the other girls to find. Like her Wolfsbane.

Stepping inside after lighting a candle, she took down a goblet and the corked bottle. After swishing it around a little, she poured the required amount onto her goblet. Watching the faint blue smoke dissipate, Hermione held her breath while drinking the foul drink in one go. Cringing a little, she moved to put everything back where it belongs. After extinguishing the candle and leaving the room, she once again fixed the wall hanging to seem like nothing at all happened.

Fleur POV

The castle loomed over them. It looked medieval in origin, large buttress made of heavy looking stone supported large walls made of the some stone. Huge carved entrance ways were covered in windows that had equally large amounts of stained colored glass. Its roofs were covered in slate grey singles that rose up with the many towers that sprouted towards the heavens. The castle itself sat on the edge of a cliff that went down into a forest of trees that appeared to be indigenousness to the area.

As a thick fog settled onto them suddenly, Fleur got her first taste of English weather; and she hated it. The girls around her seemed to be having the same thoughts from the looks on their faces to how badly they all started shivering. The Hogwarts students, however, seemed to be immune to the horrid weather. Only a few pulled their cloaks around them closer.

Madam Maxime appeared to be finished conversing with Dumbledore, as she walked along with the man, calling for the girls to follow after them. Immediately falling into line, Fleur lead the others into the castle; the other students following directly behind them. Moving inwards, the air seemed to warm slightly from all the torches that hug from the walls. The corridors were made of the same stone that the whole building seemed to made of, with the same arched windows that had the beautiful glass. Beauxbatons was still better; she did have to show school loyalty after all.

As the whole group moved onwards, all that was heard was the whispers from several students and the even steps from the girls behind her. Looking around, she spied a tall girl leaning on one of the sets of stairs with a couple of boys. The girl looked oddly familiar, but Fleur brushed off the thought as she had never been to this school before and continued on with the group. Their destination appeared to be a great hall of sorts. There were many unlit candles floating all around the room, and an odd roof that depicted the weather outside. Currently it was filled of clouds that seemed to be ready to pour rain atop all of their heads.

Shivering slightly, she continued to look around her. Mere had always told her to remain couscous of her surroundings at all times. All of the tables were gone and instead left a large cleared area. Surprisingly, all of the Hogwarts students seemed to leave off on their own as none had followed them into the room. The room was again built of stone, this time the only windows were built right into the back wall, each again with stained glass. Carved all along the walls were various statues of different creatures.

As Dumbledore again started talking to her headmistress, Fleur turned her attention to the front to listen to what was being said.

Hermione POV

She had just made it down the stairs when she heard a bunch of people make their way from one of the passageways to the courtyard. Leaning up against the handrail was Harry and Ron. Wanting to see the people go by, she copied the boys and leaned against the handrail across from them.

As the procession continued on she spied a tall blond girl looking up at her. Hermione sensed a strong feeling of familiarity, but could not put a name to the girls face. However, as soon as she noticed her, the girl had left to follow the rest of her school. Deciding to think about it later she turned to her friends. Ron seemed to be turning a nasty purple color for some reason.

"Did you guys see that girl? She has to be a Veela." Ron said, turning to his normal shade.

"Ronald, don't be stupid." She chided. "You can't just going around saying every girl is a Veela."

"A what?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Sorry, Harry. It's easy to forget that you haven't lived in the Wizarding world for long." Hermione apologized. "A Veela is an amazingly beautiful person that can turn into a bird like creature. They are said to be descended from Sirens."

Very few people knew that she was Professor McGonagall's adopted daughter. Only Harry, Ron, and the teachers knew. And only the teachers knew she was a werewolf. She wouldn't trust to tell the others because if word had gotten out about it, then she would have been put on the ministries watch list and she could have been kicked out of Hogwarts.

Harry nodded his understanding. Seeing as how breakfast was a bust, the Trio headed off to their first class of the day. Class lists had been handed out the night before during dinner.

Fleur POV

Later on that night after a full tour of the grounds and of the school, Fleur didn't see the mysterious girl again. Her Veela had been restless all morning but it remained silent when ever she asked it what was wrong. It was like the Veela knew something that she didn't. As dinner finally rolled around, she glimpsed the girl again. She had just walked into the room with the same boys from earlier. Together the three of them settled into the one table farthest from the one she herself sat at.

As planed, when Dumbledore called out the name of her school the four other girls marched threw the open doors in a hurried trot. As they went, they scattered flower petals and conjured up small birds to fly around. After they reached the middle of the hall, Fleur herself went, twirling and finally doing a back flip. The five girls bowed as one to Madam Maxime who finished the display.

Sitting at the table to the far left, Fleur found herself wondering if the mysterious girl had seen her. Soon after them, Dumbledore announced the next school as Durmstrang Institute.

This time four boys dressed in brown clothing came out. Their shirts were tucked into their pants, which lead down to black boot that went up to the calf. At their hips was a thick looking belt made of leather. Every single one had hair that was shaved down to the scalp. The display they did was a type of fighting style that included thick poles. Finished, the male headmaster walked in with none other then the famous Quidditch Seeker, Viktor Krum. When everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood to make a speech.

"As everyone is surly tired from today's excitement, I am going to keep this short. The three schools have gathered tonight to bring back a once joyous Tournament. In short tomorrow night, the Goblet of Fire will be placed in this Hall. Anyone over the age of seventeen may enter, but do so at your own risk. Once you have picked, there is no going back. To enter, just write your name and school on a piece of parchment and simply throw it into the Goblet. Champions will be picked on the night of all Hallows. You are all excused." He finished with a wave of his hands.

During the whole speech, Fleur noticed that the girl kept looking outside. Noticing Madam Maxime making her way towards them, Fleur and the others stood at attention. Leaving the Hall, they made their way back down towards when the carriage stood. It was parked next to the gamekeeper's house. Hagrid, she believed. The Abraxan's were put in a sturdy looking corral; some grazing on the grass while others slept standing up.

Hermione POV

The moon was coming out. She could feel it in her bones. Literally. Her bones were creaking under her muscles, the teeth in her mouth started to elongate and sharpen. It seemed like every few minutes she was looking up at the night sky. Finally, she looked up at Minerva. The older woman seemed worried. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione wordlessly told her that she was fine, that she didn't need to run from the room. Not yet, at least. She needed to get to the woods; the shack was to far away. She would never make it in time.

After the speech was over, as calmly as possible she made her way down the long stretch of corridors.

Fleur POV

As she was about to go to her room Madam Maxime stopped her.

"Fleur, I 'ave a message for the Headmaster." She said. "Would you please deliver it to him 'or me"

"Oui, Madam Maxime." Fleur said while taking slip of parchment from the woman.

Going back the way she had just come, Fleur made her way back to the castle.

Hermione POV

She was running out of time. Her eyes had already changed into a light green with brown flecks. Hurrying, she was only a few feet from the doors that lead to outside. Deciding that no one was close around, she picked up the pace into a near sprint.

What she didn't expect was someone to come walking around the corner the same time she did. Reaching out, she held the person close to her and twisted so that she wouldn't land on whoever it was. Hitting the ground, she heard a girl cursing in French above her.

Fleur POV

She had just made it to the entrance when someone had ran into her. Thinking she was going to fall, she closed her eyes tight and braced for impact. It never happened. Somehow the person had grabbed her and taken the fall themselves. Fleur couldn't help but let lose a few curse words.

Looking down, she was surprised that it was the girl from earlier. Her whole body froze when she looked at the girl truly for the first time that night.

Her eyes were green with brown around the iris, her skin was slightly tanned, and her red-brown hair was curly. She seemed to be panting slightly, large, sharp looking teeth where poking out from behind her pink lips.

Hermione POV

The girl was from that girl's school. Her uniform made it obvious. Hermione couldn't stop starting at her. The other girls long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bright blue eyes wide; she had pale skin, plump pink lips, a few freckles. She looked familiar, but Hermione couldn't say from where.

"I-I'm sorry f-for running into you." Hermione stammered and blushed.

What the hell just happened? She was Hermione Jean Granger, SHE made girl's stammer, and SHE made girls blush. Not the other way around. Her wolf, already awake, started to make a purring sound deep within her.

Fleur POV

She couldn't breath. The Veela inside her was thrashing around inside of her. It was a wonder that she wasn't in her other form right now. It didn't help when the other girl started to talk. That voice, no. It couldn't be.

Fleur quickly stood up, bringing the other girl with her. She was tall, almost a full head taller then Fleur herself. Craning her head up, she tried to make a connection to the girl in front of her and of the one in her memories.

"I'm sorry for staring; it's just that you look like some one from my past." She said, looking in the other girl's eyes again.

Hermione POV

"Il est désolé pour regarder, c'est juste que vous ressemblez à quelqu'un de mon passé." The girl said in French.

Hermione was running out of time. Her bones felt worse, like they were seconds away from snapping.

"Er, I don't speak French. Sorry." She went to look down, but was stopped when the other girl reached up and held her chin up.

"What is your name?" The girl whispered, eyes searching Hermione's face. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Hermione Granger." She replied. Eyes locked onto the other girls.

Fleur POV

"Hermione Granger."

She didn't want to believe it. After all of these years, she was alive. Hermione was alive and standing in front of her. Fleur Pinched herself to see if it was a dream. When nothing happened, she looked back up at Hermione.

" 'Ermione, after all of these years. How are you alive?" She asked, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Hermione POV

She was confused, who was this girl? What did she mean how was she alive? Suddenly, realization dawned on her.

"Fleur? Fleur Delacour?" She asked.

"Oui!" Fleur replied, throwing her arms out to hug Hermione tightly.

Fleur POV

She was alive. Hermione was alive and standing in front of her. Without thinking, she hugged the girl with all she had. She felt Hermione return the hug as Fleur's tears stained her shirt. Fleur heard her heart, its strong beat that seemed a little to fast to be normal.

Hermione POV

She needed to leave. Soon or else Fleur would see her become a monster. Detangling herself from Fleur, she wiped away the girl's tears.

"Fleur, listen to me. I know we haven't seen each other for years, but I really have to go. Tomorrow, I promise, we can hang out or what ever, but I need to go." She said.

Fleur looked back up at her, sniffling a little. Her wolf didn't like that look on her face it made her feel awful, but if she didn't go now she didn't know what would happen.

"Why, is something wrong? Tell me 'Ermione, I can 'elp you." Fleur argued.

"It's nothing, I uh.. I just need to go tell Hagrid something. Yeah, don't worry about it." Hermione lied. Hagrid's house was just before the forest.

"Please Fleur," Here Hermione picked up the piece of parchment with Dumbledore's name on it. "Take this to Dumbledore, and we can talk tomorrow."

Fleur POV

Hermione was lying. She was always able to tell when the other girl was lying to her, even now she could. There was something wrong, but Hermione wouldn't tell her what. Her Veela was all but breaking down the cage she kept it in, it didn't belive the other girl either.

"You promise, that tomorrow you will tell me what 'appened?" Fleur whispered, not wanting to lose the girl when she had just found her.

"Yes, I promise." Hermione was lying again, her eyes always betrayed her.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Hermione, she stepped back and started making her way to the corridor leading Dumbledore's office. Looking back, she saw that Hermione had already disappeared.

Hermione POV

Watching Fleur walk away, she felt her heart give a sudden lurch. Quickly, she headed outside. The monster within her was rushing to the surface. Sprinting, she made it halfway before the moon came out from behind the clouds, shining directly on her. When her bones finally snapped, she heard a gasp from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw Fleur standing there.

Fleur POV

She didn't trust Hermione when she said she was going to be fine. Running back the way she came, she gasped and stopped at the sight before her. It was Hermione, on the floor. She looked like she was in pain. Hermione suddenly whipped her head around, looking straight at Fleur. What happened next was terrifying.

A sudden crack sounded threw the night air. Then, Hermione looked like she was caving in on herself. As soon as it stopped, it started back up again. Her limbs snapped and seemed to rebuild themselves again. Fleur was frozen still, she couldn't move. She could only watch.

Next, Hermione ripped off her robes, shredding the materials. Fleur got a glimpse of Hermione's naked chest before it too broke down and rebuilt itself. A bushy tail sprouted from the base of her spine, sprouting thick red-brown fur just like the rest of her body. Not being able to get her shoes off in time, they got ripped apart as Hermione's feet stretched and grew into large paws. Her hands stayed the same, only growing larger and sprouting fur. The same could have been said about her arms.

Finally, Hermione's head elongated. Her face became a snout full of large teeth. It ended when her ears became wide and moved to the top of her head. After the transformation Hermione stood on her hind legs and looked directly at Fleur, neon green eyes flashing in the moon light.

_Oh Mon Dieu. 'Ermione is a werewolf… _


	8. Running naked in the woods

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait you guys. I really love all of the reviews; they are what is keeping this story going. **LynetteCullen**, even if Hermione did have some blood relatives left, how would they handle her turning into a giant wolf once a month? She was Muggle born; whoever took her in wouldn't know what to do. Since many of you said no, Hermione will not be intersexed.

**Disclaimer: **I will never hope to own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

She looked over the girl before her. Fleur didn't look scared, her face was calm; a perfect poker face. Around them the world seemed to stand still. The wind did not blow, there wasn't a sound. It seemed like the creatures around them were waiting for something to happen. It all broke when she noticed that Fleur had taken a step towards her.

Remembering what body she was in, Hermione turned and dropped to all fours. Large paws and sharp claws tore up the ground underneath her as she ran towards the Forbidden Forest.

When inside, Hermione had to tread carefully, Acromantula's and Centaurs wouldn't like that she was wandering around in their forest. Neither would any other werewolves, but the chances of meeting another out here was slim to none.

After slowing down to a walk, Hermione stood and looked up at the tall trees. She was sure that she had heard something moving around up in the branches. Continuing on her way, she turned around again when a loud snapping sound from over head made her stop entirely. Growling, she bared her teeth as something lithe and blond flew right into her chest as a clicking sound came from behind her.

Fleur POV

The Veela was distraught as she watched Hermione run away. She remembered what Dumbledore had told them about that forest. That it was full of creatures that wouldn't hesitate to take you down, and now her Hermione was heading full tilt into its depts.

Her Hermione? When had the other girl been hers?

"_Soon…" _The being in her whispered. _"She will be ours soon…" _

Its presence was strong; it seemed right under the surface. However, before her eyes, it flashed images of Hermione being attacked by different creatures. Rage filled her at the very thought of something harming Hermione. Drawing on this, she began her own transformation.

It was not like Hermione's, where hers was all of the bones inside her body breaking and rebuilding themselves in a matter of seconds, Fleur's was only a few changes. Being less than full Veela, she still retained her mainly human appearance.

From her shoulders down to her elbows, Fleur sprouted feathers. Close to her skin were the soft downy feathers that kept her warm, the feathers on the very top were a type of semiplume that only grew to be an inch long. Her ears became pointed at the top, but overall remained the same, while her hands became tipped with sharp nails. Usually pulled up against her spine, two large appendages burst threw her back and quickly became covered in all the necessary feathers for flight. Lastly, her eyes changed from blue to a deep purple; round pupils elongating into slits.

Dropping to her knees, Fleur tore away at her uniform as it was restricting the movement of her wings as well as the silk around her neck and any around her arms, being careful to not reveal her breasts. Standing, she allowed her wings to stretch out before she pulled them close to her and took off in the direction Hermione went in.

It wasn't hard to find the other girls trail. Fleur had spent many a summer learning how to see things other would not; however, this was not the case tonight. Hermione had made no attempt to hide her tracks, everything around gave her away. From that large paw print in the mud, to a few hairs that had been caught on a low tree branch, to even larger branches that were broken. All pointed to where the girl had gone.

Smirking, Fleur turned to the closest tree and made the climb up; talons helping to grip the smooth bark. When she estimated that she was a safe distance from whatever might have attacked from the ground, she jumped from tree branch to tree branch in order to catch up with Hermione. She didn't have to go far when she had to suddenly stop as she spied Hermione looking up in the trees; right at her. Fleur could see the eye shine being reflected from Hermione's eyes making them that same eerie neon green before the girl huffed and continued on. Following right behind her, Fleur saw something that made her stop. Directly ahead was a large hole in the ground that seemed to be covered in a type of web, and Hermione was walking right towards it.

Without thinking, Fleur extended her wings and broke out of the tree cover right into Hermione's chest as a huge spider came out of its nest. It looked to be a type of tarantula, with ten legs, black hairs that covered the whole body, eight shiny black eyes, and two huge pincers. All together it was almost twenty feet long.

Hermione, finally noticing what was happening, pushed Fleur behind her and snarled at the spider; large teeth flashing in the moon light. Ignoring the other girls snarls and gestures to get back, Fleur moved to stand right beside her. Together they stared down the spider, that is; until it spoke.

"You dare come here… into this forest… into my home?" Its pincers clicked horribly.

"Non, we did not mean to trespass." Fleur was trying to reason with it, who knows how many more could be around.

"No one comes here… and lives… to tell the tale."

Hermione made a series of growls and high pitched yips that Fleur didn't understand. The spider however, seemed to know exactly what was being said.

"Hagrid you say… he is different… you two are not." It replied coldly.

Fleur looked around when she heard the plants around them rustling. From the trees and bushes came spiders of all sizes, all looked like the huge spider in front of them. Hermione also noticed them from the way that her fur was bristling up.

"Tonight… you two shall become a meal… for my offspring. It is not every day… that they can eat… a werewolf… and a half-breed."

This time it was Fleur who snarled at the spider. It was a huge attack on her pride and honor to be called that. The large spider simply backed up into its nest as the smaller spiders quickly moved in. Hermione started the attack by swinging with her hands, swatting the spiders away from her, and biting down on them if they got to close. Since her wand, as well as Hermione's, were back with their shredded clothes, Fleur had to rely on using fire balls to attack. Together the two worked to rid themselves of the spiders.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two were able to retreat from the nest as many spiders took the place of those that they were able to kill off. Making it a safe distance away, the girls both collapsed from exhaustion, they had been fighting all night and it had finally caught up to them.

Fleur was sitting against a tree, willing the Veela to subside when she heard Hermione gasp. Quickly getting to her feet and looking for danger, she noticed the Sun coming up from behind the mountains. Looking over at Hermione, she couldn't look away as fur receded back into skin and her bones broke themselves to reform into her human skeleton.

Then, all of a sudden there was a very naked Hermione in front of her. Blushing, Fleur looked away knowing that she herself was no better off. Her torn uniform was barely clinging to her frame and left almost nothing to the imagination.

Hermione POV

She was tired. That battle with the spiders had really knocked her on her ass. Seeing the sun rising, she could only gasp as her body returned back to normal. Turning to her left, she found Fleur. The other girl was still in her bird like form.

_I guess Ronald was right, she is a Veela… _

Her uniform was shredded. It seemed to be only hanging on by a thread so to speak, it was more of a sleeveless dress now. Her legs and feet were bare, and her hair had somehow escaped from the pony tail it was in earlier. Now, it huge like golden silk that curled and formed brilliant golden tangles when the sun hit them. Hermione blushed and the wolf in her purred loudly at sight of the girl in front of her.

"We should go back to the school, Fleur." Hermione said, her blush fading slightly.

"Oui," Fleur turned to look at her again. "It is not safe 'ere any longer."

Together the two began the long walk back. After a while Hermione felt someone watching her and looked back to find Fleur quickly looking away, her cheeks a slight pink color. Hermione just chalked it up to the morning fog that had settled on them.

"Fuck my life." Hermione said to herself while stopping suddenly. Fleur crashed right into her from behind before backing up a few steps.

"Désolé. What 'appened?" Fleur looked to her feet but the question was obviously for Hermione.

"I just remembered that I shredded my clothes," Hermione looked back at the girl. "How the hell am I going to get back into the castle naked?"

Fleur's normal blue eyes looked up and met with Hermione's own hazel ones. The blond had been changing back to normal during their walk and it seemed she was finished as there were no feathers on her.

Fleur POV

Hermione had a point, there was no way that she could simply disappear without the use of magic, and they still didn't have their wands. Blushing, she looked back down at her feet. Mere would have called her a coward, but she couldn't help herself.

_Ask her to stay with you…_ The Veela still felt so close.

What am I suppose to do with a naked girl?

_Would you rather have everyone look at her like that?_

Of course not!

_Then take her back to the carriage, to your room… _It faded out before she could ask it anything else.

Fleur looked back up at Hermione. The girl was blushing, and still as naked as ever. The Veela was right; she didn't want anyone else to see her Hermione like that.

"Come to the carriage with me, 'Ermione." She said.

"Don't you have class? I wouldn't want to stop you from that." Hermione looked concerned.

"Non, we do not start until next week." Fleur smirked. "Will you be ditching today, 'Ermione?"

"Of course. I never go after a full moon." Hermione smirked back.

At this point they had made it to the edge of the woods, but stayed in the shadows. The Beauxbatons carriage was a few feet away, while the school was a quarter of a mile away. Hermione wasn't an idiot; she knew someone was bound to see her even if she did use all of the secret passageways.

Fleur took this time to discreetly check out the others girl body fully this time. Her breasts were kind of small, but that was to be expected she wasn't even fifteen yet, while her dusky pink nipples had grown hard in the cold morning air. Subconsciously licking her lips, Fleur's eyes roamed down to a taunt stomach that had dark pink, almost red, scars on the left side. Deciding to ask Hermione about it later, she was snapped out of her observations when Hermione sneezed.

"I'll go with you." She said finally.

"Bon. But we must be 'ast, least one of the other girls catch us."

"Alright."

They quickly dashed the few feet to the carriage and made it inside Fleur's room before anyone noticed them. After making it inside, Fleur quickly dashed out, and then back in with the remains of their clothes and their wands. This time however, a pair of silver eyes followed her back into the hallway, before the owner made her way back to her room.


	9. Lace panties

**AN:** I don't really like the last chapter, but oh well. Please review. We got some rated M material in here some where.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

Walking into Fleur's room, she suddenly felt nervous. Walking around in the woods naked wasn't anything new to her; neither was being naked in another girl's room. She was no stranger to the female body, over the years and after a few girlfriends; she knew all there was to know. However, this was no ordinary girl. This was Fleur Delacour, the only person that had ever succeeded in making Hermione blush and stutter like a girl much younger than she. That made her nervous.

Suddenly feeling very exposed, she turned to Fleur who had just returned from getting the remains of what used to be her school robes and wand; not to mention her destroyed undergarments and shredded shoes. Taking the pile from the other girl, she sighed thinking about how hard it was to find muggle high top Converse at wizarding stores.

Looking up, she saw that Fleur looked equally, if not more, devastated at the state of her heeled shoes. Shuddering, Hermione thanked whatever God out there that would listen that she was not into girly clothing and such; only the girls inside the clothing caught her interest.

"The bathroom is over there," Fleur pointed to a closed door on the other side of the room. "Please, wait in there while I 'ind you some clothes."

Before Hermione could reply, Fleur had already dived under her bed to drag out her school trunk. Not wanting to keep standing around the other girl naked, she quickly made her way into the other room. Hermione was had expected it to be the same blue as the rest of the carriage, but was proven wrong.

The walls as well as the floor were covered in light beige granite, the wood that made out the sink cupboards and the polished wooden shutters on the windows were a dark cherry wood. Mounted above the large granite sink, hung two mirrors on opposite side to hang above the two sink basins. In the corner was the walk in shower; carved into the wall were two niches for soap and other shower things. Instead of a curtain, the door was made of clear glass, as were the rest of the shower walls. Directly next to that was the tub, which was made of white porcelain while it was built in a rectangle of granite.

Closing the door behind her, she waited for Fleur to find some clothes that would fit her. She didn't have to wait long before there was a soft knock at the door. Making her way over, she started blushing as Fleur entered the room, the other girl had changed into a tight fitting shirt as well as some sinfully short shorts. In her hands appeared to be a small bundle of clothes.

"The panties are new, and that was the largest shirt I brought with me, désolé." Fleur's cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"N-no, its alright." Hermione cursed herself inwardly for stuttering.

Handing her the clothes, Fleur turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Hermione alone again. Looking down at the bundle, she couldn't help but groan; Fleur had given her the laciest pair of panties she had ever seen. The shirt however, was perfect. It was black and it wasn't tight at all. After putting on both items of clothing, she reached over for her wand and transfigured the panties into a pair of green men's boxer shorts before leaving the room.

Fleur was standing at the door way talking to someone that Hermione couldn't see. They sounded female from what she could hear. The two girls were talking in rapid French, when the unknown person gestured to Hermione. She watched as Fleur turned, and the person she was talking to came into view. She was short, had a pixy like face and hair cut, and strange silver eyes. It was obvious that she went to Beauxbatons; she had on the same uniform that Fleur had.

"I am sorry, 'Ermione, but Marie 'ere," She gestured to the girl. "Wishes to tell me something; please make yourself at 'ome."

Fleur and Marie both made their way out to the hall room, where the door closed promptly behind them.

Fleur POV

She had just given Hermione a set of clothes when there was a light tapping outside her door. Walking over, she was started to find Marie on the other end of it. Opening the door wider, she was bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell were you?" Marie asked, eyes blazing.

"I ran into a 'riend 'ere and we merely spent the night catching up." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh of course you were, that's why the two of you ran in here so fast this morning." Marie was starting to turn red in the face. "I'm sure the two of you have a lovely time doing only God knows what and where!"

"You think we were fucking?" Fleur guessed, concentrating hard to pronounce the full sounds.

"Yes, I do! The two of you come sprinting in here like the fucking devil was after you!" Marie looked over her shoulder and gestured behind her.

Turning, Fleur saw that Hermione had cast a charm on the panties she had given her. The girl came blushing out of the bathroom in the large black shirt and a pair of green boxers. The length of the shorts made Hermione's long legs seem that much longer. Fleur simply told Hermione to make herself at home and all but dragged Marie into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"I was right!" Marie all but shouted.

"Marie, we both know zat eef we 'ad beeen 'aving sex zen my pheromones and zrall 'ould be all 'ver zee place!" Fleur's accent was getting hard to hide as she was starting to get mad.

Marie looked shocked as she seemed to remember this. Her silver eyes seemed clouded over in thought.

"Zat iz 'at I zought, eef 'ou 'ould pleazz excuse me."

Not waiting for the other girl to come up with a response, Fleur turned and reentered her room, closing the door firmly behind her again. What she saw made her giggle. There on her bed was Hermione, fast asleep and sprawled out on her back. The girl' legs were almost hanging off the edge of the bed. Making her way over, Fleur settled down beside Hermione, allowing the girls pine and orange smell as well as her soft snores to lull her to sleep.

Hermione POV

She woke an unknown amount of time late to the feeling of something lying on top of her. Looking down, she was met with blond hair and the scent of blossoms and coffee. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but breath in the wonderful smells. That is, until she felt small warm hands trailing over her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She whispered into the blond girl.

"Désolé. It is cold 'ere and you are very warm." Fleur whispered back, nuzzling against Hermione's neck; all the while making a purring noise.

"Are you purring?"

"…Non." The sound suddenly cut off.

"You were totally purring, Fleur." Hermione smirked.

"Non, your ears are lying to you, chérie."

Rolling over, Hermione pinned the older girl beneath her. Running her hands down her sides, Hermione quickly started tickling her. Fleur exploded in a fit of giggles, squirming to get away.

"Admit it." She whispered into the other girl's ear.

"O-Oui! I was, s'il vous plaît arrêtez je ne peux pas respirer!" Fleur gasped, while she started to turn red.

Hermione relented, and focused on Fleur. The girl had her eyes partly closed, and her pouty pink bottom lip was being tormented by her teeth. Reaching up, Hermione gently coaxed the abused piece of flesh out of her mouth before leaning in and kissing her fully on the mouth.

Fleur released a small squeak of surprise before she began to move her lips along Hermione's. Both of their eyes closed fully as Fleur's tongue made its way into her mouth, together they started fighting for dominance while their hands roamed over each others body. Hermione pulled away to begin kissing and nipping at Fleur's exposed neck, the girl under her moaned when one of Hermione's hands brushed past an erect nipple.

" 'Ermione…" She breathed out, eyes closed tightly.

Hermione continued with her actions before she removed the offending piece of clothing that was in her way from the other girl's chest. Her mouth captured a nipple while she twisted and pulled the other with her hand.

" 'Ermione…" Fleur was calling out louder.

Fleur's hands became tangled in Hermione's tangled mane, trying to keep the girl where she was. Releasing the nipple with a pop, Hermione began her descent by leaving small nips down the girls toned stomach.

" 'Ermione, wake up." Fleur said.

"What?" she looked up, shocked.

"Wake up, we 'ave to go." Fleur said again.

Hermione was jolted awake by someone shaking her. Quickly sitting up, she looked around and found Fleur looking at her. She was fully dressed in her school uniform and had her hair in a pony tail.

"We 'ave to go. The Goblet will be placed in the 'all soon."

Hermione groaned, and rubbed her eyes. Looking over, she noticed that the sun had gone down and it was steadily becoming dark out. Her stomach made up her mind about going as it let lose a loud roar.

"I guess that's our answer than." Hermione said blushing.

"Oui, now 'ere," Fleur held up a pair of black pants. "Put these on so that we may go."

Hermione took the pants and put them on. She shrugged knowing that she couldn't do anything about her lack of shoes, rolling up the legs, she made it seem that she had been in the black lake looking for plants. Together the two girls made their way out to the castle. They only stopped when Hermione got some mud and put it on her feet to complete the look. Fleur looked at her like she was crazy, but didn't say anything.


	10. Thoughts of a Vagitarian

**AN: **The last two chapters are definitely not my favorite to write, but they were important to the plot. Anyways, I love all of the reviews; I always get excited when I see a new one. So, thank you all for those. Shout out to **Ymily **and **Jane Dorkmaster**, you guys are amazing, thank you guys so much for the help! This chapter made me mad, so I have deleted, and re wrote it about three times. Short chapter today, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Marie who is of my own imagination.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

They had finally made it to the great hall after a mostly silent walk. Occasionally Fleur would shiver from the cold, and she would move closer to her.

_I guess one part of that dream was true…_ she thought with a sigh.

Continuing on their way inside, the only sounds were Hermione's soft foot steps and Fleur's heels clicking while the fire from the torches flickered around them. As they got closer, the sounds from the Great Hall evidentially made it to their ears. Walking up to the large open doors, they made it just as dinner was about to start. As one they walked down the lane to their respectable tables. Fleur joined the other Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw table, while she made her way to sit across from Ron and Harry like usual.

None of the teachers seemed surprised at her appearance; they all knew what had happened the night before. That is, they knew she transformed, not that she spent the night with Fleur fighting giant spiders. Her muddied feet only raised the eye brows of a few students from all three of the schools. The only person that would be mad was Filch, but that only made a smile spread on her face.

"Where were you, 'mione?" Asked Harry once she had sat down.

"Looking for plants in the black lake, they are more potent after a full moon." She lied simply while reaching for a cup for tea.

"That is what you say every time there is a full moon, Hermione." Ron said, looking her straight in the eye while pointing a drumstick at her.

"No, last time I was looking for frog spawn, the time before that I feel in, and the time before _that_…"

"Aright, alright we get it." Ron's little sister, Ginny said, interrupting Hermione rant.

Hermione just smirked and started filling her plate. Looking across the room, she saw Fleur talking with some of the girls from Ravenclaw girls. All of the boys seemed to be dazzled by her.

"I bet two galleons that I can eat more than you, 'mione." Ron said, two full plates sitting in front of him.

"I bet you five that I can eat more then you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Deal." Ron smirked and they shook hands before tearing into their separate foods; Hermione actually had manners while Ron just let anything go.

Harry POV

He just sighed as he watched his two best friends turn dinner time into another food eating contest. Looking up, he noticed a familiar head of red hair making its way towards him, and he blushed. The Weasley twins made their way into the Hall, George sitting next to Hermione, while Fred sat next to Harry. Fred blushed nearly as red as his hair as he leaned in to kiss him.

It was a simple peck, not like the usual drawn out ones they usually had when they were alone. Pulling away, Harry slipped his hand in Fred's; their fingers intertwining. Together, they waited to see who would end up winning the contest.

Marie POV

She watched as Fleur walked in with that girl. Inside, she felt burning rage for her. Not at Fleur, she could never be mad at Fleur, she mad at that tall brunet. She had just walked into the picture and swooped in, whisking Fleur right under her feet. Even if they had not been having sex, she sensed something lingering there.

And she did not like it one bit. She had been working for seven years now to try and gain Fleur's attentions, but she had only succeeded with becoming her best friend. She wasn't about to stop now, now she had competition. And she would win. Looking down again, she twirled her silky hair between her fingers, being careful to not get any in her salad.


	11. Champions

**AN: GriffinPuffGirl,** don't worry. I have no intention of abandoning this story; I try to update everyday except on the weekends. There will be a time skip later in the chapter. There was a mix-up with the chapters, I have gone back and fixed the error.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

Sighing, she leaned back with a triumphant smirk on her face. Ron had given up the competition half way through his second plate. Not wanting to look like a pig, she stopped after finishing her third plate. Just as she was about to ask for her money, Dumbledore stood and called for attention. This night he had on his fancy robes, as she liked to call them. They were black and red with silver swirls all around them, the clasps that held it together in the front were a woven gold, lastly the sleeves were large and baggy but closed around his wrists. The room went quiet all around, everyone turned to look at the man.

"Tonight, as you all know, is when the Goblet of Fire shall be opened to those who are of age that wish to enter the Tournament. After dinner, it shall be placed here for anyone who wishes." He looked around the room. "All that needs to be done is that you simply need to write your name and school on a piece of parchment and throw it into the cup. Once again, champions will be picked on all Hallows night, now, the Goblet of Fire!"

Directly in front of him, a large goblet materialized. It stood almost as tall as Dumbledore himself. The goblet looked to be made of stone and wood at the same time, its base looked as if it was carved from a large tree trunk but appeared to solidify into the basin of the goblet itself. Written along the rim were ancient runes of some sort. From the mouth, bright red flames grew and flickered in the air.

The quiet in the room had broken as students and teachers both started whispering to one another. Hermione looked to her friends just as Dumbledore once again called for silence.

"After tonight, the Triwizard Tournament has officially begun. Champions that are picked will be bound by a magical contract, either you will compete, or you shall be expelled and have your wand broken, never to practice magic again. On that note, you are all excused and may the odds be ever in your favor." He smiled and sat back down.

After a few moments of hurried whispers students started leaving the room with glances back towards the cup. A few of the older students walked up and threw their names into the cup, when this happened; the red flames turned a dazzling bright blue and the pieces of parchment burned into fine ashes. The whispers only multiplied when this was witnessed.

Looking over, Hermione saw Karkaroff, the Durmstrang Headmaster, march towards his students at the Slytherin table and lead them out to their ship. As the Beauxbatons girls were staying in their carriage, it only made sense that the Durmstrang boys stayed in their own mode of transportation. At the Ravenclaw table, Fleur and her classmates were all looking at Madam Maxime. The Headmistress was talking to Dumbledore and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Ready to go, 'Mione?" Harry asked; his hand still firmly grasped in Fred's.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, lets go." Looking around, she saw that she was one of the last still sitting at the table.

Getting up, she joined her group of friends that consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Together, they all left the Great Hall and made their way up to Gryffindor tower. The twins started saying how is was completely unfair that they were unable to enter because they hadn't reached seventeen yet when their birthday was in April. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione only nodded and hummed when asked a question.

_I wonder if Fleur is going to enter… of course she is, why come to Scotland if not? I don't think it was for the scenery…_

On the stairs, she jumped right over the trick step and was pleased to see a trail of dried mud scattered on the floor where she had been walking. As she was going to return to her thoughts, she was interrupted as George said the password to the Fat Lady.

"Firewhisky." George said with a grin.

"Mmm. Wouldn't that be nice right about now?" The Fat Lady said with a sigh before she opened the passage way to the common room.

Fleur POV

Hearing Dumbledore's speech about the Tournament only made her reason to compete even greater. Having the risk of having her magic taken away was exciting. The Veela in her was ecstatic; anything that involved danger or high risk sent it into frenzy. Putting her poker face in place, she turned and looked Maxime, waiting for their Headmistress to excuse them back to the carriage. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione get up and leave with her friends. Sighing inwardly, she had wished to ask Hermione the questions that had been swirling around in her head.

After what seemed like a small eternity, her Headmistress wouldn't stop talking once she found something to talk about; Madam Maxime finally rose and made her way towards them. Standing as one, she and the other girls followed Madam Maxime out of the Hall and through the corridors. Once back in the carriage and in her room, she immediately reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. Holding the parchment still with her right hand, she wrote her name in perfect cursive as well as her school name. Satisfied with the outlook, she made her way back into the main doorway. Already the other girls had started to line up; Madam Maxime stood waiting at the door. Once assembled, they once again made their way to the castle. When inside the deserted Hall, each girl walked forward alone and through their name into the flames; when everyone had finished, they all once again proceeded to the carriage for the night.

**Time skip: one and a half months.**

Hermione POV

She had not been able to see much of Fleur since classes had officially started for the both of them. There had only been a few fleeting glances and rare moments where the two had been able to share a few words with each other. The weekends were no better as she usually returned to Hogsmeade with Minerva. Recently she had been spending more time in the library completing homework as soon as possible; this usually meant that she skipped out on meals.

That night was to be the picking of the champions, so she would be staying in the castle during the weekend to congratulate whoever was picked from her school. That isn't to say that she wouldn't congratulate the two others who were picked, of course. The day had passed so fast, one moment she was in Charms class then the next she was surprised to find herself in the Great Hall awaiting for the choosing.

The excitement in the Hall was unimaginable. All of the schools were talking to one another; the whole room buzzed like a bee hive. After what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore stood, and without his calling, the room fell quiet. Looking around, he smiled under his white beard. Everyone had looked towards him, even the teachers. The floating candles and the lit jack-o-lanterns went unnoticed as he cleared his throat.

"Tonight as all of you have been so patiently been waiting for, is the night when the champions will be picked for the Triwizard Tournament. Many of you have entered, and those of you underage who have tried, I congratulate you on your bravery." He looked around with a twinkle in his eye. Fred and George turned red and sank lower in their seats, no doubt remembering the beards they sprouted when they tried. "Now, without further ado, the Goblet of Fire shall now choose those best certified to compete!"

Just like the last time, the Goblet materialized out of seemingly nothing with the red flames still burning. The lights from the many candles dimmed until only the light from the Goblet cast eerie shadows to flicker onto the stone walls. In quick secession, three slips of parchment flew from the suddenly bright blue flame. The three headmasters each walked forward as the parchment floated towards them, after each got their students paper, Karkaroff stepped forward again.

"Victor Krum!" He shouted!

Shouts of joy and congratulations erupted from all around the room. Standing, Krum marched his way up towards the teachers table. Bowing, he went and stood beside his teacher. Next, Madam Maxime also stepped forward to call her school's champion.

"Fleur Delacour!" She looked over toward the Ravenclaw table.

Fleur smiled and stood from her table. The other girls around her looked devastated, but around them the applause was deafening. With all the grace she possessed, she strode to the table, twirled and bowed before standing beside her Headmistress. Dumbledore had to raise his hand to silence the cheers before he too stepped forward to call the last Champion.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff Table exploded with applause and whistles as Cedric stood to join the others. Instead of bowing, he simply shook hands with Dumbledore before standing beside him. Together, the headmasters raised the right hands of their Champions as the room once again exploded in cheers.


	12. The green eyed monster

**AN: **There are only three Champions because I thought it was stupid to have Harry as the fourth. I like how you guys guessed the Hunger Games line, I couldn't help myself and just had to put it. Just so you guys know the three tasks won't be like the ones in the book or in the movie; trying to keep it original.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters of my imagination.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Fleur POV

After being chosen she spent a large majority of her time in the library since she had been excused of classes. Her final grades would be determined by how well she did in the tournament. The library here at Hogwarts was no where near as good as the one at Beauxbatons, but she made do with what was available.

Sighing, she looked at the pile of books sitting on the table before her. She had gathered all the books about past Tournaments to find out a clue or pattern of some sort that would help her in the long run. So far, it seemed that every task had been different from the first; there was no connection at all from what she could gather. Looking out of a near by window, she was actually surprised to see that the sun was shining outside. Lately it had been pouring rain, and there had been hints of snow falling any day now. Not being one to miss an opportunity, she quickly put all the books back into place and hurried outside.

Hermione POV

Reaching into the murky water, she felt around for the roots of the plat she was looking for. A little ways off, Neville was doing the same. When the weather wasn't its usual hellish nature, the two of them went down to the Black Lake to gather the plants that grew there. Already they had multiple jars filled to the brim; these would be taken back to Herbology class to be mixed into different potions.

Rolling up her pant cuffs again, Hermione looked over at her friends on the bank. The lot of them were resting in the shade, either talking or dozing in their partners lap if they had one. Fred was playing with Harry's hair while he had his head on Fred's lap; Ron and Lavender were sitting against a tree holding hands, George sat by himself but was talking to Ron. Lastly Ginny was sitting in the middle labeling the containers filled with plant matter. Smiling at her friends, she returned to her task.

Deciding that they had collected enough, she and Neville wadded out of the water, mud and sediment stained their pale skin a golden brown color all the way up to their calves as well as their hands. Carefully bottling the fragile plants, Hermione picked up her shoes as well as the plants and placed them in her bag. It was only last year that she had put an undetectable extension charm on it so that she could carry a large quantity of items. Tying it to her belt, she bid her friends farewell and headed toward the Herbology class room. Dropping them off in the empty class room, she continued on her way to the Great Hall hoping to catch a late lunch. Half way there, she was surprised to run into Luna and her girlfriend Melena.

Melena was captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team; the youngest ever in the history of the school. She was American who had come to play Quidditch seeing as how the American schools didn't play it. Her hair was a light red color that could have belonged in the Weasley family; she had light blue gray eyes that always seemed full of light. Across her cheeks and nose were many light freckles that appeared nowhere else on her body, to Hermione's knowledge. She a little pale, but at times could turn a pink color when embarrassed or excited.

When the couple caught sight of her, they quickly made to join her. Luna being her usual happy go lucky person she is; took the hand of her girlfriend and skipped over to Hermione's side. Laughing at the two girl's antics, Hermione slung her right arm over Luna's shoulders like old times leaving Luna with Hermione on her left, and Melena holding her hand on her right.

"Would you fine ladies care to join me for lunch? She said flirtingly.

"You hear that, Luna? The mysterious Hermione Granger is asking us to lunch." Melena said; her accent hardly obvious.

"I did, Melena. Had we not gone earlier I think we would have been more than glad to accompany her." Luna giggled.

"Ah, you're right love. Sorry 'Mione." Melena nodded with confirmation.

"That's alright girls, I..." Hermione started.

" 'Ermione Granger!" someone shouted from the end of the corridor; interrupting what she had been about to say.

Turning, the three girls were met with the fiery blue eyes of one Fleur Delacour.

Fleur POV

Ever since that time when she had witnessed Hermione transform, the Veela in her would become agitated when she saw Hermione around other girls. It was no secret that the girl was a lesbian, wherever she went there were always girls who swooned and turned red in her presence. Fleur had put up with it, she had no real right to stop the others from acting the way they did, but this was the last straw. She had just walked down from the library when she had seen HER Hermione with a blond haired girl that holding hands with a red headed girl. Something inside her just snapped and she hadn't meant to yell.

When she did, the two other girls looked absolutely terrified. It was no surprise when she finally realized that Hermione was to be HER soul mate, HER lover. Stalking forward, she barley heard the two girls hurriedly said their goodbyes before they disappeared down a hidden pathway. Hermione looked slightly worried, but stood her ground.

"What's the matter, Fleur?" Hermione asked as she had gotten closer.

"What'z iz zee matter? Zee matter iz zat you zeem completely fine whiz ozer girlz hanging off 'ou and zwooning after 'ou like zome leetle chiot!" She was mad, her Veela was practically seething with the thought of someone else hanging over HER beloved.

Hermione POV

What the hell had just happened? One minute she had been walking with Luna and Melena, and the next she was getting her head bitten off by Fleur. Inside her however, her wolf was purring loudly at the presence of the Veela.

After many long nights in the library, had brought her to the conclusion that Fleur was her mate. All of the books described how she felt. Bewildered, she had been avoiding Fleur at all cost, even going so far as taking the long way to class and skipping almost every meal.

She knew it was childish, that she had been with other girls, but this was different. Fleur was her childhood best friend, she had thought that if she told Fleur these feelings that the other girl would laugh in her face and walk away. Why wouldn't she? She was Fleur Delacour, she could have anyone she wanted. So Hermione kept her thoughts and feelings to herself.

This outburst proved her wrong. Fleur DID care, and boy was she mad.

"What do you want me to say, Fleur? I'm sorry? Never once did you seem like you cared what those girls did or how they acted." She was trying to reason with her.

"What makez zem better zan me? Hm? I am jealous of zose leetle girlz! Zey never do more zan look, but zey always zeem to be the ones getting 'ou're attention! And 'ere I am, trying to get 'ou to notice me, and I get iz an 'ug or a wave." Fleur's face was turning pink.

"Tell me zat you do not feel eet too, zat inside 'ou are not 'appy to zee me." Her voice lowered to a whisper, her eyes drifted to the floor.

"I do. I'm sorry for acting the way I have, it was childish." She sighed, pulling Fleur close to her.

Fleur POV

The being in her had subsided in her when the girls left. Now all that was coming from her mouth was her own, her own feelings and frustrations; her own thoughts instead of the thoughts of the Veela, urging her to take what is hers by right. Where was the strong confident person that her Mere raised?

So imagine her surprise when she felt Hermione pull her close, close enough for her to hear that strong heart beat again. It reassured her, more than words could have said. A beautiful bronze stained hand gently coaxing her to raise her head; her eyes lingered on Hermione's lips before gazing into her brilliant hazel eyes. Hermione's eyes were roaming her face, they never stayed in one place for long before they two stilled and locked with her own blue.

As clichéd as is was, everything seemed to pause. There was no wind, no others in the hall, no noise anywhere. It was just the two of them there, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Taking a risk, she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips against Hermione's. Her lips were soft, softer than she had ever imagined. As she was pulling away for fear of rejection, Hermione began moving her lips against Fleur's. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be washed away in this moment, committing it all to memory, the feeling of Hermione's hands on her waist, the thickness of Hermione's hair as she ran her hands through it.

Tentatively, her tongue swept over Hermione's bottom lip, and was granted access into the warm cavern of Hermione's mouth. The girl tasted of oranges and mint when their tongues swirled around each other. Together, they stayed that way until air became a problem.


	13. Cat Hat

**AN:** I hope all of you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was fun to write. Anyways, next chapter; the first task! Oh you guys are going to love it. I already know it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

Pulling her green knit hat farther over her ears, she ducked behind a tree just as something whizzed by her head. Exploding with giggles, she launched her own snowball over her shoulder in the direction of her enemy. With the lack of someone groaning, she knew she had missed her target. Diving behind one of the low stone walls, she had to army crawl over the snow to move forward least she be seen.

In her mitten incased hands were two snowballs; her stock pile had long since been extinguished when the boys had ambushed her. Taking a deep breath, she poked her head over the wall… and got a face full of snow. Yelping, she fell back on her ass and shook her head to clear it of the white mush.

Standing, she blindly threw her snowballs in two random directions. A feminine squeal made her stop in her tracks. Looking over, she saw Fleur covered in snow. The girl was in her heavier Beauxbatons uniform, but Hermione knew it did little to keep the cold out, and now she had snow melting on it. In her hands was a thermos and two cups, she had just come from the Great Hall and didn't really know about the snow ball fights Hermione and her friends had.

When Fleur looked up, there was a fire in her eyes. Dropping the items onto the soft snow, she began stalking towards Hermione. Gulping, Hermione raised her hands in a symbol of peace and started taking steps backwards with every step her girlfriend took.

"Fleur, Love, you know I didn't mean it, right?"

Fleur didn't say anything, she just continued taking steps forward, and Hermione kept taking steps back. A low wall stopped Hermione from retreating anymore; however, it did nothing to stop Fleur. Fearing the worst, she closed her eyes, but was surprised with the feelings of Fleur's lips on hers. Relishing in the feeling, she didn't expect it when Fleur's soft lips were replaced by snow colliding with her face.

Whipping away the cold mush, she was met with the grinning face of her girlfriend. In her hand was another snowball, when she had made it was a mystery to Hermione. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against Hermione's again.

"Oui, but now we are even."

Smirking, Hermione watched as Fleur twirled away to retrieve the items she had brought with her before she had been hit. Behind Fleur, were Fred, Harry, George, Ron and Ginny. All of them were grinning, and holding back laughs. Clearing her face and neck of any more now, she jammed her hands into her coats pockets before making her way to the small group of people.

"You all would have done the same if she came at you." She growled out as she neared her friends.

Taking the steaming cup Fleur held out to her, she leaned against one of the trees. Everyone gathered round and started making plans for what they would do, seeing as it was the weekend.

"We can go down to the lake." Ginny suggested.

"No, you know how the giant squid gets when the water turns cold." Harry said.

"I still haven't gotten that shoe back yet." Ron mumbled.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." Fred started.

"Have a butterbeer." Hermione continued.

"Get out of the cold." George finished.

A chorus of agreements decided on the days plans. Packing away the now empty cups and thermos in her bag, Hermione took Fleur's hand and together the two followed their friends down the familiar path to the village. Fleur had never been to the village before, so as they arrived, Hermione was amused to watch her girlfriend look and wonder around pointing out different things.

The village consisted of different shops. From the more mundane, a sports shop, hair salon, grocers as well as others, to the more magical, potion ingredients, wizarding equipment, post office, as well as a branch of Ollivanders and Gringotts. Not to mention the section of houses where Minerva and Hermione lived, but Fleur didn't know that just yet.

Having promised to join up with the rest later, Hermione showed Fleur around. The blond had positively exploded with glee when she discovered that there was a Magical Menagerie. She practically dragged Hermione in after her. Once inside, Hermione barely had time to look around before a heavy fur ball landed right on her head.

"Ah! What the _bloody hell_ is on my head?!" Hermione cried out, whatever it was had covered her eyes with its fur.

"Aww, what a cute petit kitty." Fleur crooned.

"A cat?! This is a _cat?!"_ Hermione didn't belive it, but the claws that were gripping her hair seemed to be proving it true. Every time she tugged at it, it only gripped tighter.

"I'm so sorry about him, he usually doesn't do that." A ladies voice said. "He usually stays away from people, you are the first he has actually allowed to touch him."

With the help of Fleur, Hermione was finally able to remove the cat from her head. She was surprised at the size of him. He was huge, maybe around ten pounds and long. He looked like he could have been a small lion. Large paws, a smashed in face, long orange fur, and green eyes made up this giant cat.

Fleur reached out and stroked the cat. Purring, he turned his head to receive a scratch behind the ear which Fleur was more than happy to give. Looking up, Hermione saw a woman behind the counter.

"What kind of cat is it?" She asked, looking back down at the behemoth.

"Well, all we really know about him is that his mother was a Kneazle. He had just been dropped off as a kitten, and stayed here ever since, as I already said, he wouldn't let anyone touch him before." The lady said in wonder. "His name is Crookshanks."

Sudden movements in her hands made Hermione loosen her hold on the animal. Apparently this was just enough because the next thing she knew, Crookshanks had taken his place on her head again, purring loudly.

"How much do you want for him?" Hermione sighed while Fleur giggled.

_He will just follow me around anyways. _She thought while she reached for her bag.

"No! Its fine, I'm glad that someone finally came around that he likes. No charge." The lady said, pushing away Hermione's coins.

"Oh. Well, then. Thank you." Hermione said.

"No problem, bye Crookshanks!" The lady said as the trio excited the shop.

"It was good that we went there then, huh 'Ermione?" Fleur said, reaching up to pet Crookshanks ear.

"Oh yeah, I got a free monster of a cat." Hermione smirked.

" 'E is not a monster, 'Ermione." Fleur chided. " 'E is just big boned."

"Hm, sure he is." Hermione mused. Crookshanks just swished his tail.

The people around them didn't even stare at the cat on her head, they had seen weirder. Soon however, she noticed something that set her teeth on edge. All around them, men and some women were staring at Fleur in a dazed sort of way. Growling to herself, Hermione quickly led them to the Three Broomsticks. Opening the door like a gentleman, she followed Fleur in.

A shout from the corner told them of their friend's location. Sitting at the large table, Hermione suddenly remembered something. Looking at Fleur, she felt her heartbeat pick up.

"Fleur? Can I ask you something?"

"Oui, what is it, Mon Cher?" Fleur looked slightly confused.

"When is the date for the first task?" She asked.

At their table, all the talking stopped as they looked at Fleur. No one mentioned the cat on Hermione's head.

"The fourteenth of November. Why?" Fleur asked, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Oh you know, it's just that today's the thirteenth of November is all." Hermione said casually, while inside her heart dropped. She didn't want Fleur to get hurt.

"Que voulez-vous dire que c'est le treizième!" Fleur almost knocked over her drink with how fast she stood up.

"Love, don't worry. There is still time." Hermione reassured her.


	14. First Task pt 1

Pacing in her tent, she had in place her perfect poker face. She would win this for the honor of her family. Her warrior background made it easy to keep her mind clear and focused. A rustling outside her tent drew her out of her thoughts. Not long after, Hermione slipped through the back opening of the tent walls. Today Hermione was wearing a pair of muggle jeans that hung over her black and white shoes untied as usual; her shirt was a simple black muscle shirt underneath a black jacket.

Fleur smirked at her girlfriends attempt at looking badass, when really she was just a big goof ball. Wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, Fleur breathed in the pine and orange scent that radiated off of her. It helped ground her into the now, that this was really happening and that in just a little while she would be facing only Merlin knew what. Noticing some orange hairs on Hermione's jacket, Fleur couldn't help but giggle.

"Your petite lion is not with you today?" She grinned up at Hermione.

"No, I lost him in the brush. Hopefully, that is." Hermione scowled. "He hasn't left me alone since we brought him home yesterday."

" 'E was just looking for friends." She said.

Whatever Hermione was going to say was interrupted by several men coming into the tent. One was Dumbledore, but the other two Fleur did not know. One was a short man, He was dressed in a suit, had a scraggily small beard, and was starting to go bald, and in one hand he carried a bowler's hat. The second man was also in a suit, but he had a full head of thick black hair, in his hand was a velvet bag.

At the sight of the men, the other two Champions came forth. Untangling herself from Hermione, Fleur went and joined the group to form a semicircle. She sensed Hermione right behind her, as Dumbledore started talking.

"These two men are Mr. Bartemius Crouch and Mr. Steve Oswald. Mr. Crouch is from the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Oswald is here to make sure rules of safety are not broken. In this bag you shall- Miss Granger?" Dumbledore finally caught sight of the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just here to wish Fleur good luck." She said, pecking Fleur on the lips before disappearing out the opening of the tent.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore started again. "Inside this bag are three cards. They each have a number on them. The number you draw will decide your line up for the day, when you enter the arena you will find out what it is that you will be facing. Each number coincides with the rising of the sun during the day." He looked at the three Champions.

When the bag was opened, Krum, being the closest, reached in and drew out a card. It had the number one on it. Steeling his face, he passed the bag to the other boy. Cedric in turn reached into the bag and pulled out a card also. It had the number two. Silently passing on the bag, Fleur reached in and grabbed the last card. Her card had the number three on it.

All three looked to Dumbledore for instructions. The three men were all looking at Fleur's card. Mr. Crouch looked worried, Mr. Osborn looked pale, and Dumbledore had on a perfect poker face. Shaking himself, Dumbledore looked at Krum.

"You drew the number one card. This means that you will face your creature when the sun is rising. Which is now, so when the cannon blows you will go out into the arena and capture the creature. Use any means to do so, but do not kill it. You will be scored on how fast, and how efficient you can do this. Good luck." He patted the boy on his shoulder as the cannon went off.

Watching Krum march off towards the arena, Fleur wondered what she would do while waiting. As all the men followed Krum, once again Fleur heard a rustling from outside. Turning around, she was surprised to see Crookshanks. Crouching down, she picked up the miniature lion. Immediately he began purring in her arms. Sitting down on the low bed, she petted the cat absentmindedly; knowing that Hermione would return soon as Crookshanks was never far from his owner.

_Better than my head, I suppose. _She mused.

Hermione POV

When she snuck back into the tent, she wasn't at all surprised to see Crookshanks with Fleur, if he wasn't with her, then most definitely was with Fleur. He hadn't warmed up to the others yet, so he either spent most of him time on Hermione's head, or mewling after Fleur like a kitten.

Glancing around, she was that Fleur was the only one in the tent. Smirking, she leaned against the tents support beam, taking in the sight before her. Fleur was in her Official First Task outfit. It consisted of a silver jacket with blue sleeves, her name was written in golden cursive over her left breast, while on the back was a large letter B in blue. The shirt underneath seemed to be a type of crisscrossing pattern in the same silver as the jacket, it looked like it could have been heat proof. Her pants were the same blue as the sleeves of the jacket, they were form fitting and were tucked into leather outdoor boots. On her hands were leather fingerless gloves.

She didn't have to wait long before Fleur glanced up and noticed her there. Smiling, she walked over to stand in front of the girl.

"Bonjour." Fleur said, grinning. "Why are you not with the others?"

"Because I knew a certain girl would be alone, that's why." Hermione smirked.

"Oh? And who might this girl be, Cherie? I want to have a word with her." Fleur said sternly.

"Well you don't have to look very far; she is sitting right in front of me. Although, she does have a fat cat on her." Hermione said with a grin.

"That is most unfortunate, 'Ermione. I do not think this so called "fat cat" will be moving anytime soon." Fleur looked down at Crookshanks, he was still there purring away.

"Damn. Then I guess she won't be getting any more kisses as I really don't like red fur in my clothes." Hermione sighed.

Fleur widened her eyes dramatically before she placed Crookshanks on the floor. The speed of which their lips met was astonishing. Pushing themselves closer, they were interrupted by the sounds of the crowd cheering. This didn't mean that they stopped touching.

"When do you have to out there?" Hermione mumbled while kissing Fleur down her jaw.

"Not until tonight, after Cedric." She sighed, holding Hermione close.

"Mmm." Hermione hummed.

Her wolf was pulling at the ropes that held it down. It wanted to break free, but she wouldn't let it. Tonight it would be able to run around in the open forest, but not now. She had already taken her potion.

Then, out of nowhere, Fleur's coffee and blossom smell became thicker and stronger. It made her head swim, while making her feel like she was on drugs at the same time. Nipping Fleur's neck, she felt herself be pushed away. The sweet smell slowly faded and she had to take a few deep breaths to clear her mind. Looking down, she saw Fleur with her eyes closed, and with a blessed out face. Her hands were on Hermione's stomach, no longer pushing.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I want our first time to be special. Besides, the cat is looking at us." Fleur said.

Looking over, Hermione saw that Crookshanks was looking at them. How Fleur knew this with her eyes closed was amazing. Shaking her head, Hermione pecked Fleur's lips again before stepping back.

"I'll ask Minerva to talk to him; he needs to be with other cats. He can't be tagging after us all day."

Fleur POV

Keeping her eyes closed, she felt hyper attuned to everything. From Hermione's hot breath on her skin, the static electricity that burned wherever their skin touched, to the way the cat's eyes left a type of feeling on her. It was true, she did want their first time together to be special, but they hadn't even been on a proper date yet!

Her pheromones had affected Hermione, so she had called them back to help the girl clear her head. Opening her eyes, she saw Hermione with her pupils only slightly dilated. Smiling, she placed her hand into her loves, interlocking their fingers. Soon she would have to tell Hermione that they were soul mates, she didn't want to lead Hermione into anything that she wasn't ready for.

"Come, lets go see 'ow Krum is doing." She said, lightly tugging on their joined hands.

"Yeah, I want to see what he is up against." Hermione said with a grin.

"Your guess is as good as mine, chérie." Fleur said as they left the tent.

"Really now…" Hermione mused, no doubt imagining all types of things.

Together they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Making their way up the stands, they soon joined up with the rest of their friends. It reminded Hermione of the summer she had spent with Ron and Harry at Ron house. His family had extended her an invitation to go and see the Quidditch World Cup. Minerva had agreed saying how it was good that she spent the summer with people her own age.

Just like then, all of the boys, and Ginny, had their faces painted the Bulgarian colors. This time however, it was just Krum instead of the whole team, but that was just fine with them. They were all cheering him on. Hermione and Fleur decided to sit a little ways away from them, least any stray drops of paint land on them.

It seemed that they had just come in time because within a matter of seconds, Krum had his creature captured under a net. Hermione had never seen anything like it before in all of the books she had read. The creature seemed like a giant pile of rocks. Glancing around, Hermione saw that the whole stadium had been formatted for this battle. The once green grass had been replaced with hard packed ground and rocks. Loose sand was visible on a few of the rocks. Krum's creature blended in perfectly with its surroundings.

It was large; looking almost like it would stand at fifteen feet if it was standing. Instead of skin, it had rocks covering every inch of its body. They matched up perfectly with the ground, on its back, arms and feet were large sharp and pointed stones, they looked like stalagmites erupting from the ground. What really shocked her was that it had no face. None, there was no mouth or nose, and it had no eyes. How this being functioned was a mystery.

The whole stands started to cheer. Raising his fists over his head, Krum walked triumphantly around the immobile creature. The judges each held up a score. Maxime held up a three, Karkaroff held up a ten, and Minerva held up a five. In total, his score was eighteen out of thirty. The crowd cheered louder as the score was revealed.

Hermione and Fleur stayed silent, one was thinking about what the other would have to soon face, and the latter was thinking about how she was going to beat his score.


	15. First Task pt 2

**AN: **Part two! **Antonia23**, thank you so much I actually have some pretty cool ideas for this story. Anyways, school starts tomorrow so I don't think I will be able to post new chapters as often as I did during the summer. But I will try to get them out at least once a week, we'll see. Fleur's accent in her thoughts didn't make sense, so I took it out.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry potter

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

After Krum had been scored, a judge came out and presented him with a golden egg. Apparently it was a clue as to what the second task was going to be. When the boy walked out of the stadium, Dumbledore stood from his seat in the judges table. Casting a Sonorus, he turned to the crowd.

"The next champion, Mr. Cedric Diggory, shall face his creature at noon directly after lunch. I suggest that you all go now so that you may be able to return and get good seats." He boomed over the stadium.

The people all around them started to rise and head for the exits. With their still connected hands, Hermione and Fleur melted into their group of friends and began the long walk back to the castle. Once inside the Great Hall, the talking and whispers made it almost impossible to hear yourself think. People were sitting out of their designated House tables. Everyone was sitting with their friends wherever they could find room.

Hermione's little group had decided on the more quiet part of the Gryffindor table. The boys would soon make it as loud as the rest of the room with all the talking of what had happened.

"Did you see the way that he cast that spell?"

"I know, right?"

"Bloody Hell, I thought it almost got him that one time."

"No, like the judges would let anything happen."

"He is famous after all. They wouldn't risk a star Quidditch Seeker to be killed _that_ easily."

Hermione and Fleur stayed silent, their hands stayed firmly grasped together under the table. Their friends knew they were together, hell; they didn't even bat an eyelash when Hermione had told them they were together. They all had welcomed Fleur with open arms. The only one that held some resentment towards the French girl was Ginny. She was mad that her best friend had been taken away from her; however, after a little while she soon warmed to the idea of Fleur being with them.

The girls stayed quiet, slowly munching on the food that they had placed on their plates, each just enjoying the sensation the other being there. It could have been worse, Fleur could have been confined to the tent; the three of the champions could have gone up against some seriously dangerous creatures.

_Like dragons._ Hermione thought, taking a sip of her tea.

Fleur POV

_Krum had a rock creature. Are they going by the elements? Or by our weaknesses, then what would the others creatures be?_

Fleur's thought were rushing through her mind. The idea of having the Champions face their weaknesses was good, but she could be sure until she had seen the other creature. She didn't know the other boy that well, so even if it was, how would she know? And if this idea was correct, then what was her creature?

How much did they know about her? Had they interviewed her family, and if they had, when had they done so as she had only been picked a few months ago?

Maybe she was just over thinking this. Her idea could completely wrong, and that could cost her the competition. Her Veela wasn't pleased with not knowing what was going to happen, it was thrilled with being so close to Hermione, but it was also mad that it didn't like the uncertainty of what could happen.

Taking a drink from her coffee, she mulled over her thoughts once again. What else could they be targeting?

_I need to be on my A-game when I go out there._

After everyone had eaten, she and Hermione had followed their friends back to the Quidditch pitch. She was surprised by what she saw. No longer was it an arena filled with rocks and sand, now it had towering cliffs and flat hills. The arena had been transformed in order to house the up coming battle. Once everyone had settled down, Dumbledore once again cast a spell to be heard around the area.

"Welcome back! As you can see, the stadium has changed from what it was this morning. Later on, you shall all see why this has happened. Now, once again, the aim is to not kill the creature that is about to be released, it is to capture it in as little time, and with as little damage as possible. Please enter the stadium, Mr. Diggory!"

The crowd went wild with cheers. Some even waved Hufflepuff flags in the air. Fleur could tell that he was scared. Even from this far away, she could see his hands shaking as they griped his wand tightly. Poor boy, even he didn't know what he was to be facing. Dumbledore sat back down as the boy stepped into the middle of the area.

A loud lion's roar suddenly quieted the stands. Then, all of a sudden, the creature was revealed. The chimera had appeared suddenly on the cliff face. Its large lion head sat squarely on the middle of its shoulders, a dragon head was attached to its left shoulder, on the right was a goats head.

This chimera was different, instead of the standard body; it had a large pair of black wings on its back, its tail also split into a double headed snake instead of a single snake. On each paw, each toe; there was a single sharp claw. This creature was built for fighting as well as defense. At the joints and bends of the front paws, as well as at the base of its tail, were natural armor plates that matched the goat's horns in color.

Roaring again, it shook its large gray body before it dived at the boy frozen in the arena. In the sun light, its scrawny body was revealed. A lion body that was barely more then skin and bones, which actually made sense, if the chimera had been younger and full of strength then the boy would have been dead by now.

The boy obviously had a plan. Right before the dragon and goat head were about to release there fire, he cast a blinding spell right into the main heads face. Disorientated, it stopped its attack long enough for him to cast a freezing spell into both of the attacking heads. Whippings its body around, both of its snake heads lashed out and bit into him wand arm.

Around them, the whole crowd gasped and then cheered when he was able to get away. His plan seemed to be to immobilize the chimera, because now he was firing away with sticking charms to keep its clawed feet on the floor while its great wings beat feebly in the air.

Cedric grinned to himself as he transfigured a rock into a black knit net. Throwing the net over the now immobile creature, the cannon sounded with the completion of the task. The crowd erupted into loud cheers; they only stopped when the chimera roared loudly at the sudden noise.

At the judges table, Mcgonagall held up a seven, Karkaroff held up a three, and Maxime held up a four. Fourteen out of thirty, Fleur would still have to beat out Krum's score of eighteen.

**Time skip: a few hours later**

Hermione POV

Fleur had already headed down to the pitch when Hermione had left the great hall after dinner. She had plenty of time to head into the forest to transform without anyone knowing. That is, as long as she didn't get stopped in the hallways by someone.

It seemed fate hated her at times. Minerva was pacing along the hallway worriedly when Hermione found her. She was muttering to herself and ringing her hands nervously while looking out at the rising moon. When she saw Hermione standing there, she looked so relieved.

"Hermione, thank goodness. I thought that you had already left." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" she asked, looking around for something that upset the older woman.

"That girl, that poor girl, she doesn't know what she is up against."

"Fleur? What are you talking about, Minerva?"

She didn't answer, she just started pacing again. Her hands shook as she tried to still them.

"I thought it was going to be you." Minerva said finally.

"What was I going to do, Minerva?"

That's when it hit her. They didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing. All of it clicked in that moment. She knew what Fleur was going to be fighting in that arena tonight. Fleur was in danger, whoever it was; she was going to stop them. Sprinting from the hallway and Minerva's shouts, she ran into the forest close to the arena.

Stripping as fast as she could, she urged her wolf to wake up. After a few agonizing seconds, her screams turned into loud howls. Running on all fours she was glad that she had taken her potion in the morning.

Just before the entrance way into the stadium, she was hit with a powerful stunning charm. Falling forward, she was unable to move as voices came closer to her.

"There he is, looks a little bigger though doesn't he?" The first voice said.

"Nah, it's him alright. Well, knock him out so we can get him into the arena before the girl does." The second voice said. They both sounded male.

Growling, the last thing she saw was a flash of blue light before the world around her went dark.


	16. First Task pt 3

**AN: **Hi guys! Sorry I was late with this chapter. I really have no time to type these things out. Anyways, here it is! Oh, next chapter, all of you guys are going to hate me because of what I have planned. I already know you will.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

XxX

Fleur POV

Fleur's palms were sweating. Thousands of creatures flooded through her mind. Her spells centered around ice or any type of water element. Many, if not all of them would be useless unless she was faced with something fire related. Again, her thoughts flashed back to the idea about weaknesses and she mentally cursed herself for being unprepared.

It was five minutes before she had to go out, but time seemed to be ticking slowly. Her nerves did not betray her as she kept up her trademark poker face. Around Hogwarts, she had been known as an untouchable ice queen. That was however, before the blonde had gotten together with Hermione.

Just thinking about the goofball brunette helped settle her racing and anxious thoughts. Smiling, she knew that her girlfriend would be cheering for her up in the stands. The sudden bang from the cannon signaled that she was to enter the arena.

Stepping out of the tent, she made her way down the short path that leads to the opening to the arena. As she got closer, she heard the cheers from the crowd of students and teachers.

Just before the entrance, Dumbledore and Madam Maxime were waiting for her. As one, they all walked out. The change to the arena was immediate, instead of all the cliffs and hills, there was flat grassland that was dominated by a large cluster of trees that was centered right in the middle.

Her observations were cut short when Maxime grabbed her left arm, her wand arm, and held it high above her head. Cheers and even a few whistles ran through the air. Once again, Dumbledore repeated that she was to capture the creature without hurting it. That said; he and Maxime left the way they had come, leaving her alone.

Until something from her right moved and caught her attention.

Hermione POV

The loud cheers from all around her woke her up. All around her were trees, trees and fog. Rising form the hard ground, she allowed the scents all around her to determine where she was. There was nothing but the strong smell of magic, as well as blossoms and coffee.

_Fleur._ She thought.

She remembered that she was in the arena. Fleur was going to have to capture her in order to win. Hermione should have thought about this more. How could she do this without Fleur knowing it was her? Better yet, how could she do this without the whole school finding out?

Moving closer to the tree line, she saw the door closing behind Dumbledore and Madam Maxime before it sealed shut. Seconds later, Fleur turned around and looked her directly in the eye.

All around the crowd was quiet. Some were cheering, but others sat still. A silencing charm must have been placed all around the arena to keep the champion focused. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and opened her senses.

Fleur POV

Her eyes scanned the trees slowly. Behind every tree could be some wild creature just waiting to attack her. A loud crashing noise to her left made her raise her wand in alarm. Before she could take an advancing step, a large dark brown blur sprinted out of the tree cover right towards her.

Its four huge paws tour up the ground underneath its massive body. Loud snarls and growls ripped out of its mouth.

Quickly reacting, she shot a stunning spell at the speeding creature. It easily dodged the spell by jumping to the side, stopping its movements to reveal what it was.

It landed on all four legs; its lips were pulled back revealing large, sharp white teeth that had saliva dripping onto the ground. Obviously it was a werewolf, but this one was familiar. The fur color, the size and eye color, it was all familiar. It reminded her of something, no, of someone.

_Hermione._ She thought.

The Veela in her rushed to the surface. It wailed at the thought of harming its beloved. She agreed with it. That was the last thing she wanted to do, ever. But something was off.

Hermione had never acted like this before. The girl has always been calm, even as excitable as a puppy. Nothing like this snarling, scary monster. Once again, Hermione attacked suddenly and quickly.

This time she advanced just a little to close for comfort, her jaws snapped just inches away from Fleur's wrist. Around them, the crowd leapt to their feet.

Jumping back, Fleur fired off a knock back spell right into Hermione's chest. The werewolf yelped and was knocked back.

Fleur dropped into a defensive crouch with her wand held out in front of her like a sword. Hermione stood from where she had fallen and shook her head, then she turned to look at Fleur, and almost comically, her eyes widened dramatically.

Hermione POV

A sudden crash landing woke her up from the darkness she was locked in. Shaking her head, she whipped around and looked at Fleur.

The other girl was on her knees in a crouch, wand out and ready. Her face was cool, collected, and a little confused. Something had just happened, and Hermione had no memory of it. All of a sudden, the darkness returned to her.

Fleur POV

She was shocked at what she was seeing. Hermione closed her eyes, and when they reopened, the pupils had changed. Instead of the round, normal human pupils, they were the long vertical slits that a cat had. Never before had she been this happening to anyone.

Fleur didn't have long to ponder over this before she felt her body become air bourn.

Hermione had charged at her when her attention had been diverted and head butted her right in the chest, knocking her back several feet. Before she could get up, she felt something clamp down on her leg. Looking down in panic, she saw that Hermione had bitten down on her boot; teeth sank into the tough leather and left huge indents.

Fleur struggled for her wand which had been knocked out of her grasp. Grabbing it with her right hand, she transfigured a nearby rock into a weapon. Just as her hand closed down on the cold object, Hermione released her boot and clamped her jaws down on Fleur's left wrist. Not even thinking, Fleur slammed the silver dagger right into Hermione's chest. Right above her heart.

The effect was immediate; Hermione released her hold on Fleur and clawed at the bloody dagger that was imbedded deep into her body. The silver in the weapon reacted to Hermione's body instantly. The veins in her body were being poisoned and burned the blood that was heading to her heart.

Fleur was speechless. Reacting quickly, she transfigured another rock into a net and tossed it over Hermione. The cannon banged, and the judges held up their scores.

Thirty out of thirty.

Fleur wasn't paying attention to them; her eyes were on her fallen beloved. The Veela inside her was wailing pitifully over the fact that they had hurt her. She sank to her knees next to Hermione; silent tears fell down her cheeks.

The silencing charm was lifted as the judges, and well as a med team rushed into the arena. The med team levitated the unconscious Hermione onto the stretcher they had brought with them.

Looking up, Fleur was met with the outraged eyes of Minerva Mcgonagall. The older woman had tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall as she stalked towards the Veela.

"What did you do to her?" She all but shouted.

"I don't know!" Fleur wailed to the older woman.

"This is your entire fault!" Minerva hissed at her. "Hermione could die because of you!"

Fleur didn't say anything; she deserved the verbal lashing she was getting. While she didn't know much about the situation, she knew that Minerva Mcgonagall meant something to Hermione. The old woman took a deep breath, and calmed down slightly.

"Come, we must see about can be done for her." Minerva said, taking Fleur by the hand.

"Oui." Fleur whispered.

As they made their way into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was keeping everyone out of the room. Only the teachers who worked at Hogwarts and Fleur could enter.

On the one of the beds was Hermione, the dapper had been removed and the jagged whole where it had been was partly sealed. She was strapped down with thick heavy belts, but was not moving. Her breathing was ragged and shallow.

"We will have to wait until the morning to see how she will heal from this." Madam Pomfrey said softly.

Everyone agreed, and slowly, in pairs or by themselves, they left Fleur with Hermione.

Fleur sat down heavily in one of the chairs that were around Hermione's bed. Looking around, she was that she and Hermione were the only ones in the room. Drying her tears, she took a look at her own injuries. Hermione's teeth had not punctured the thick leather of her boots, nor on her wrists. The skin was untouched.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the chair. Sleep came without rest as she dreamed about Hermione becoming like a monster again.


	17. Antibodies

**AN: **Early new chapter! Woo! Anyways, I would like to say thank you to **DanceForeverGirl** who is my new beta. Can't wait to see how this works!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

Hermione didn't wake up until a few days later in the middle of the night. The lights in the infirmary were off, the waning moon's light filtered through the windows onto the stone floor. Sitting up, she cringed slightly as an ache in her chest grabbed her attention. Looking down, she was surprised to see that from her bottom most rib, to just above her collar bone was firmly wrapped bandages. This seemed to be her only injury that she had to her knowledge.

Soft breathing to her left brought her back from her observations. Gingerly looking over, she was once again surprised to find Fleur asleep in a chair. The blonde was in a pair of sweats and one of Hermione's t-shirts. A blanket was on the floor, pooling around the girls feet. Her head was tilted to the side, resting on her shoulder. Blonde hair fell over her shoulders covering her face slightly. She was murmuring about something in her sleep.

"Fleur." Hermione breathed softly.

Fleur twitched and fidgeted in her sleep. Hermione watched as the other girl slowly opened her eyes. Fleur blinked and looked around a little before her bright blue eyes locked with Hermione's hazel brown. Comprehension dawned on Fleur's face before she jumped onto her feet.

"Mon Dieu, 'Ermione! 'Our awake! 'Ow do 'ou feel, are 'ou alright? Pomfrey! Oui, I should go get 'er, don't go back to sleep, I will be right back!" Fleur shouted as she ran from the room to get the medical witch.

Hermione watched as she ran out of the room, leaning back onto her pillows, sleep started to creep back onto her as the voices of Fleur and Madam Pomfrey drifted to her ears. Her eyes started to drift shut as the two woman burst into the room. Their words sounded muffled as they began talking as they got closer to her. Just before they reached her bed, her eyes drifted closed and sleep claimed her.

Fleur POV

She had just rushed back with Madam Pomfrey when Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. Dejectedly, she walked over to her girlfriend and took her hand in her own. Hermione's breathing had returned to normal with only slight hitches at random intervals.

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she covered Hermione with her blanket. The matron sighed as she left the room, no doubt going to report to Mcgonagall about what just happened. Fleur kissed Hermione's forehead lovingly before situating herself back into her chair by Hermione's bed. She wouldn't fall asleep again until the sun rose over the mountains.

When Hermione officially woke up, Fleur wasn't in the infirmary with her. It was Madam Pomfrey's silvery Patronus that alerted Fleur to the news. The blonde had just left the Great Hall when the mist like cat ghosted thought the thick walls of the castle. It bounded up to her and Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed out from it.

"She is awake and alert. Come quickly, Mcgonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore has also been alerted and is on their way now."

Dashing thought the halls; she evaded the crowds of students that were making their way to lunch. The path to the infirmary had become so well known to Fleur, that she was sure that she could have navigated the halls with her eyes closed.

The doors to the infirmary were already open. Hermione's bed was at the far side of the room away from the door, as Fleur got closer, she clearly saw the figures of Madam Pomfrey, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and a second unknown man.

He was tall and thin. The clothes he had on were thread-bare and patched. When he turned around, she was shocked to see that there were four jagged scars that started from the top of the left side of is face, just under his thinning brown hair, to the bottom of his right jaw. Fleur looked away because she didn't want to be caught staring. Her eyes landed on Hermione, who was indeed alert and awake in her bed. The brunette was sitting up and following the instructions Madam Pomfrey was giving to her. As Fleur joined the group, the man held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Delacour. I'm Remus Lupin, and I think I might know what went wrong in that arena a few days ago."

Fleur shook the man's hand and looked at Dumbledore skeptically, one eye brow raised. However, it was Hermione that clarified Lupin's words for the blonde.

"Lupin is a werewolf also, Fleur." Hermione didn't look at the blonde as Pomfrey tested the reflexes in her legs. "He's the only other person that I've been able to talk to about Lycanthropy."

"What do you think happened, Remus?" Mcgonagall said, cutting off Fleur who was about to say something.

Dumbledore turned and looked at the scarred man fully; even Pomfrey and Hermione paused in their testing to look at him. Clearing his throat, Remus began.

"What I think happened, and this is only a thought, is that Hermione's constant use of Wolfsbane has made her body build up an intolerance for the potion." He said. The little group was silent as they allowed this new idea to seep in.

"Just like when you catch a virus then," Hermione said softly. "Your body will create antibodies to stop the virus should you ever come into contact with it again."

"Precisely, that is what I belive happened. After many years of taking the potion, your body is now building a defense towards it." Lupin said grimly.

" 'As this ever 'appened before?" Fleur asked, looking at each of the adults in turn.

"Yes." Dumbledore stated. "While it is not rare, it very rarely happens. There are only a few written and documented cases that still exist today."

"What do we do now then since Wolfsbane is out of the question?" Minerva asked.

"I actually don't think that Wolfsbane is completely lost to us, Minerva." Lupin said before turning to Fleur. "Fleur, can you please tell us what Hermione's attitude was in the arena, seeing as how you were actually in there with her?"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the blonde. Fleur closed her eyes to better remember the event.

" 'Ermione did not seem like 'er self. She growled and snarled at me, but I noticed that before she bit me 'er eyes were like a cat." She opened her eyes to look at Lupin.

Hermione gasped and when Fleur turned to look at her, she saw that the brunette had her head down and her hands were fisted over the blanket.

"Her pupils, were they vertically slitted?" Lupin asked, getting her attention back on him.

"Oui, as I said. I 'ave only seen it in Veela that 'ave transformed; not in other magical creatures." She said.

"I was afraid of that. You see, when a werewolf fully takes over its human body, the pupils in the eyes become long and slit like, but there might be a chance. As this is a new development in Hermione's body, there could be the chance that she has time before she builds up a complete immunity to the potion."

"How long until this happens, Remus?" Mcgonagall looked positively worried.

"While I cannot say for sure, I do think that she has, at least, two months left before no amount of Wolfsbane can stop the wolf inside Hermione to completely take over her body during the night of the full moon."

"While this is sudden, I must ask. Remus, I would like to invite you back to Hogwarts to refill the job you had last year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Alastor Moody was not able to be persuaded to come out of retirement, unfortunately." Dumbledore had a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he said this.

"I would be honored, Headmaster." Lupin smiled faintly after taking a few minutes to think the job request over. "This would mean that I would not need to travel all the way from London once a month, and break that silly superstition that the students have about the job."

Not once had Hermione look Fleur fully in the eye during the whole conversation. Had Fleur believed in signs, she would have known that things would soon go down hill between the two girls that neither would have thought could happen.


	18. Stollen Essays

**AN: **As many of you know, there was no new chapter for Contrails. I'm sorry about that, life kind of got in the way. As it is, I am once again skipping school to write this, all of this is unbetaed as I don't seem to know when they disappeared off to.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**XxX**

Fall 1994

Hermione POV

The hole in Hermione's chest never did heal all the way. Because it was a magically induced wound, the scar remained red and jagged like the scars she still had from when Greyback attacked her all those years ago.

She was released from the infirmary the day after she woke up, Madam Pomfrey had been reluctant to let the girl go, but after Lupin informed her that there was nothing that could have been done, the matron reluctantly discharged the young woman.

When time would allow it, she and Fleur would take the time out of their busy schedules to spend time with each together, but these little visits were becoming few and far between. Hermione was either in the library, or with Lupin learning more about how her attitude while in her uncontrolled wolf state of mind would be. So far, she had found out that when she transformed for the first time, the wolf would immediately set out to either find, or form a pack.

As Lupin was the only other known werewolf within Hogwarts perimeter, the two would have to fight it out to decide who would be the alpha of their little two person pack. It was decided that during that night, Lupin would take the Wolfsbane potion to win the role. Hermione fully agreed when the idea was brought up, she felt that Lupin had year's worth of knowledge that could be used should she get out of hand.

Others were new, but unexpected at the same time. It seemed like she grew an extra few inches overnight, putting her at the height of six feet. After two years of not growing, this new transition came as quite a shock. What happened next was not at all foreseen.

Her period stopped coming.

At first, it was nothing. She thought that it was just late, but as the days continued, she became worried and studied extensively in the library. She checked out all the books about werewolves and worked them over multiple times each.

Her answer came in two sentences from an essay someone had written about werewolves as a whole.

"Females lose the ability to have children once they are bitten, the monthly change from one body to another will kill anything growing in the womb. Any child sired by a werewolf has a chance of having the lycanthrope gene in every one out of two."

Returning the other books, Hermione kept the essay as she planned to ask Lupin about it when she had the chance. Gathering all of her belongings, she left the library in order to seek the new DADA teacher out, essay clutched firmly in her hand. Or so she thought as it was ripped from her grasp as she entered the hall.

Turning around quickly, she was just in time to see the back of a short blond boys head run down the corridor, green and silver House colors flashing as he went. Hermione took after him, almost sprinting full force at the villain. It was almost no time at all when she had him cornered in one of the dead ends that lined that particular hallway.

Draco Malfoy sneered at her as she got closer, his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle stood just in front of him, as he quickly read over the paper in his hand.

"What is this then, Granger? Tying to find out more about that freak of a teacher now are you? What, is that Veela slut not good enough for you, have to move on to another beast?" He laughed as he got to the end. "Wait until father hears about this, Dumbledore will be sure to be kicked out when the Minister gets word of -"

What ever he was about to say was cut off when Crabbe collided with his stomach, pushing all the air out of his lungs. Hermione's fists were shaking as she clenched them over and over again; her teeth were slightly bared, and her eyes took on a faint green tinge.

No one was allowed to call Fleur a slut, especially not Draco Malfoy.

Taking a step forward, the three boys in front of her cringed when her furious gaze raked them over, however right as she was about the beat the shit out of them, a soft yet firm voice stopped her.

" Hermione, stop. The three of them are not worth your time."

Straightening up, Hermione turned around to look at her girlfriend. She was in her usual Beauxbatons uniform, but instead of the usual tight ponytail that her long, blonde hair was usually in, the golden ringlets cascaded around her shoulders, simply gorgeous. Standing directly next to the blonde, was Mcgonagall.

The transfiguration teacher looked madder then a Hungarian Horntail who had just had her eggs stolen. Hermione took one look at her adoptive mother and gulped silently, her rage and anger temporarily ceased. She followed the blonde out of the corridor once she had retrieved her essay from Malfoy, leaving the three students to face the wrath of her mom.

"Hermione, mon cher, we need to talk."


	19. Make up to Break up

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait you guys. A lot of things happened, namely, I got three new rabbits and they take most of my writting time when Im not at school but that's not an excuse. Again, I'm really sorry! Now, the chapter that all of you will hate me for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to my Beta DanceForeverGirl, I really love how you can get these back to me so soon!**

**XxX**

Winter 1994

Hermione POV

She followed behind Fleur as the blonde quickly wove her way through the students in the crowded hallway. At one corner, Hermione was actually surprised to find that the blonde had disappeared into an empty corridor, a little distance away from all the hustle and bustle of the rest of the school. The feeling was short lived though, as a pair of slender, pale arms clad in a blue uniform reached out and pulled her into an empty classroom.

Straightening herself, as she had almost fallen on her face with the force of the grab, Hermione turned to face her girlfriend.

"Fleur! What was-" Hermione started but was quickly cut off.

"No, Hermione. Don't talk; just listen to what I have to say. I want this to be quick so that we may go about our day." Fleur held up her hand in the universal sign for stop. "Hermione, I am breaking up with you."

"What? NO! That's… You cant-" Hermione would have gone on but a heated glare from Fleur stopped her before she could ever start.

"Hermione, really now. For the supposed 'Greatest witch of our time' you really don't listen or follow directions very well." Fleur sneered, chuckling towards the end. "I have been speaking to my mother and grandmother about you all this year. We agree that my- our, family does not wish to taint our bloodline anymore than it already has been." Fleur was positively smirking at this point.

"Oh, is it that then?" Hermione snarled. "And to think that you, Miss Fleur Delacour, wouldn't care about me being a half-breed when you yourself are even less then that! Such ideas and beliefs make you and your family no better than Voldemort himself." She paused to catch her breath. "And to think that I was actually falling in love with you! I thought that you might have started to feel the same."

"Me? Love someone like you? Really Hermione, do you actually think so little of me." Fleur released a mocking laugh that grated on Hermione's nerves. "To think that someone like you would be so lucky to have gained even something as simple as being acquaintances, but love! No, Hermione it is there that you are so deeply mistaken." The blonde stopped for a few seconds before starting up again just as Hermione was going to fire back at her. "And don't you dare compare me and my family with that bastard snake." Fleur's face darkened. "He is the worst thing that has ever happened to this world, even worse then you, Hermione. Now, if that is all you have to say, I shall be leaving."

The blonde twirled around and left Hermione speechless in her wake. Watching the blonde turn the corner out of the room, Hermione stood still, processing her now ex-girlfriend's words, before flipping the nearest object in her rage, a table in this instance.

? POV

Walking away, she smirked to herself as she heard the destruction coming from the room behind her. Part one was completed, now onto the second and final part of her plan. A quick glance around and she allowed her features to change into the ones that she pictured in her head.

Long blonde hair receded back into her scalp until it reached the desired length, thickening and even darkening into deep mahogany curls. Her spine lengthened, elevating the woman nearly a foot higher into the air.

Ducking into a ladies bathroom, she quickly changed into a Gryffindor uniform before stepping up to a mirror to hash out the finer details.

Crystalline blue eyes darkened into clear hazel brown with just the barest hint of green around the iris. Smoothing out her jaw, she grinned and left the room to finish what she started.

Fleur POV

Stepping out of the advanced potions class with her friends, Fleur was quick to grin at the sight of her girlfriend leaning against the stone wall just outside the classroom. Hermione was smirking slightly as all the other students seemed to be leaving her in her own bubble of personal space as they flowed around her in an attempt to flee from the damp dungeons. As the last student turned the corner and disappeared down the long dark hallway did Hermione push away from the wall and take Fleur into her arms.

Fleur breathed in Hermione's pine and orange scent. Today it had a slight undertone of something else that Fleur couldn't name. Her sensitive ears however, did catch the faint giggles and comments that her French peers were making down the hallway. Blushing, she looked up at Hermione; the brunette was already looking down at the blonde.

"I need to tell you something, but… but first I just wanted to do this." Hermione whispered before she leaned down and pressed her lips against Fleur's.

Fleur closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of kissing her girlfriend. Together, the two kissed for a few more seconds before Hermione pulled away.

"I've been waiting for so long now to do that." Hermione whispered.

"Mm, so 'ave I." Fleur whispered back with a smile.

Fleur watched as some emotion quickly flashed in Hermione's eyes. They appeared to freeze over for a split second before returning to their natural warmth. The arms around her waist pulled away and returned to the sides of their owner. Hermione looked down and shuffled her feet for a second before she sighed and looked Fleur fully in the eyes.

"Look Fleur, this isn't easy but it needs to be said." She paused to take the blonde's hands in her own. "Fleur, I think that it would be best for the both of us if we were no longer together."

"Mon Cher, why? Surely it is not something that I have done that could have brought you to this decision." Fleur's eyes drifted down to Hermione's chest to where she knew there to be a dark purple star burst scar that she herself had inflicted upon the girl in front of her. Hermione looked confused for a few seconds before she placed her hand above her heart.

"No, that's not it. Fleur, it's just not logical for us to be together anymore. Think about it, after the Tournament you are going to be going back to France and I am going to have to stay here in stupid, cold Scotland in this damn school." She paused to catch her breath. "Besides, my friends are making me choose between them and you. I have to say Fleur; there is no contest to which I will pick."

Hermione's face was cold and hard as she took a step backward and farther into the darkness of the dungeon.

"Zat's 'ow eet eez zen, mm? I zought zat 'ou were bezzer zen ziz, 'Ermione. Zat 'ou were actually feeling zee zame zings zat I was…" Fleur trailed off as her voice started to crack and wobble as she held back the tears that were starting to pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Fleur, really I am. I never meant to be cruel to you, but I am not the person you though I was." Hermione whispered to the down hearted blonde as she melted into the dark shadows.

? POV

Tension filled the air that night at dinner. Hermione was agitated and wouldn't answer any question as to why. The girl had sat down next to their friends and didn't place anything on her plate.

No one else seemed to notice the expression on the brunette's face; her eyes were cold as they stared across the room to the Ravenclaw table, where a certain blonde was sitting. Said blonde was positioned in the exact same manner, no one but the watcher had any clue as to what really went on, and she was not about to tell a living soul as her silver eyes flicked between the two women before her.


	20. Lies and Ink

**AN: Woo! New chapter! Maybe you guys will get another chapter tomorrow. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

**XxX**

Winter 1994

Neville POV

"Did you hear? That Veela girl, the one that was with Granger, she's been sleeping with the other Champions!"

"What? Who said that?"

"Why, Rita Skeeter, of course! Apparently, one of them talked and now everyone knows!"

Neville continued on his way to the Great Hall, leaving behind the whispers that everyone was making behind people's backs. The Daily Prophet was being read like never before in Hogwarts, everyone wanted to know the details of the Champions lives, be they true or horribly false.

The Great Hall was alive with the murmurs of the students. Groups of girls were sitting together at their House tables, some even going so far as to lean across people and the very tables themselves. The boys too were talking about it, but not as widely.

Taking his place besides his friends, Neville was met with the swirling text of one of the newspapers, its pictures flashing in true display of magical intervention.

_Scandal at the Tri-Wizard Tournament!_

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_The first task over, it seems that Hogwarts has just more excitement in store this year! Competing this year are none other than Bulgarian Bon-Bon Viktor Krum , age 18, the British Boy Wonder Cedric Diggory, age 17, and the French Princess, Fleur Delacour, age 17._

_Its no doubt in anyone's minds that these three are the best performers in their school, one has to wonder about the most unsuspecting in this case, Ms. Delacour. It is now know that Ms. Delacour is of Veela decent, her own late grandmother being the former leader of the renowned Veela coven in France. Since her passing, the role of the leader has gone on to Ms. Delacour's mother, making the French Champion a true Princess indeed._

_Earlier this year, Ms. Delacour became fast friends with one Hermione Granger, age 15, a fourth year here at Hogwarts. The two even went so far as to enter into a romantic relationship with one another, and while homosexual relationships are tolerated in the magical community, one has to wonder if the two were plotting a coalition in order for Ms. Delacour to win._

_Hermione Granger is well known around Hogwarts as an exceptionally bright young girl, being the top in all of her classes. Muggle born, the young witch had gone to great lengths to befriend the famous Harry Potter, age 12. In her second year, she was able to brew a perfect draft of Polyjuice potion, a feat that would have puzzled even most adults. However, Ms. Granger made the mistake of adding feline fur instead of the needed human hair which landed her in the infirmary room for quite some time._

_Ms. Delacour has now called off their relationship, something she says she does not regret doing. The dazzling blonde took the time out of her busy schedule to give us this interview:_

_RS: Thank you for taking the time to do this._

_FD: No problem, I'm honored to be doing this._

_RS: Well then, lets get started, shall we?_

_FD: Certainly._

_RS: Just how hard was it getting past that werewolf in the first task? What were you thinking?_

_FD: At first, I didn't know what I was going to be up against. At the time, I clearly remember thinking about the fact that I didn't wish to be bitten._

_RS: As would be any sane person's thoughts I'm sure. Now, how exactly did you manage to overcome a beast like that?_

_FD: What many people don't know is that the ground was littered with rocks that night. As it got closer I simply transfigured one of the stones into a silver dagger, it did the rest by running into it._

_RS: Silver is known as one of the few effective ways of being able to kill or even mortally wound a werewolf; do you know what happened to it after they took it away?_

_FD: Sadly, I do not._

_RS: Moving on, what happened with your relationship with Hermione Granger?_

_FD: Ah, I was wondering when this question would come up. We simply were not seeing eye to eye anymore and I felt that it was time to move on._

_RS: I see. And how is Ms. Granger taking the separation?_

_FD: We haven't spoken since the separation._

_Since this interview, startling new information has been leaked into the public as to the private lives of the three champions. Word has it that Ms. Delacour has been seen in the company of her two male competitors and even disappearing for vast unknown amounts of time together. Could this be a scheme that is in play for one of them to be announced the winner or something much more?_

_Stay tuned…_

Underneath the article were the pictures of a rather enraged Fleur, a shocked Cedric, an expressionless Viktor, and a laughing Hermione. The latter three were arranged in a triangle, a line connecting them, Fleur's was situated in the middle.

Suddenly, the paper was ripped from Neville's hands. Looking up, he saw Hermione standing behind him, her eyes moving quickly over the paper. The table had grown silent; everyone was watching and waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"Confringo!"

The paper floated down onto the table, its ashes swirling around in the air before landing on the table without a sound. All eyes snapped to Hermione, everyone watched as the girl sat down heavily at the table and began to tear a bagel into pieces.

"I don't believe this." She mumbled.

"Um, actually Hermione… It's true."

If looks could kill, then Neville felt that he would have struck with lightning and laying dead on the floor as Hermione's piercing gaze burned into the boys' head.

"And how, might I ask, in the name of Merlin's beard do you know that all of the crap in that paper is true Neville?" Hermione practically growled out.

"Err… Well, you see I was on my way to Herbology when I bumped into them, they didn't notice me really, but it was her." He looked around at the people around him shyly. "Hermione, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

The brunette didn't respond but instead she rose, and as her friends followed her with their eyes, walked to the far side of the hall to the Ravenclaw table. After a few seconds of talking to someone, she left the Hall with Fleur following close behind.


	21. Fleur's adventures through the Pensieve

**AN: This chapter was actually supposed to be up yesterday, but fret not! I'm going to start on the next chapter as soon as this one gets posted. If any of you are on Pottermore, look me up. My username is ****BronzeWombat21593, send a friend invite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**XxX**

Winter 1994

Hermione POV

Enough was enough, she was fed up with all of the lies people were spreading around her back; enough with the stupid children who couldn't or wouldn't grow the balls to speak to her and find out the real truth.

That's why she was leaving the Great Hall, the reason why the woman who had caused her so much heartache was following directly behind her. Today it would end; today they would come to an agreement. She would find out the truth.

"'Ermione, where are 'ou leading me?" Fleur asked as soon as they were away from the crowded hall.

"You'll see when we get there." Hermione responded with out looking back.

The blonde apparently didn't like this answer very much.

"'Ermione Granger! I refuse to take anozzer step eef 'ou do not tell me where zee 'ell 'ou are taking me!" She shouted, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

What she didn't expect was for Hermione to turn around and kiss her.

"Please Fleur, just trust me. I hate not being able to talk to you, not being able to kiss you." Hermione whispered after she pulled back.

Fleur could only nod her head silently.

They didn't say a word to each other after that. The only sounds around them were their quite breathing and the occasional scuff of a shoe on the cobbled floors. Hermione didn't need to turn around to check if Fleur was still following behind her, she could sense the other girl's presence with every fiber of her being.

Different pathways were known to be hidden all around the castle, everyone knew this, but none knew them better then Hermione herself. She used this advanced knowledge of the castle to quickly move from the West Wing where the Great Hall was, to Dumbledore's office in the center of the building.

The duo was stopped when they came to a seemingly dead end hallway; the walls were bare of moving pictures. Only a few burning torches provided illumination. Suddenly, two golden Griffins materialized out of nothing but looked very much real.

"Password?" They chorused, sharp beaks snapping.

"Pop rocks and Muggle soda." Hermione answered.

Satisfied with the answer given, the two creatures dematerialized back into nothingness, their golden coats flashing once in the light, the signal for the magical wall to open up and reveal a golden spiral staircase. After ascending, the two came to a plain wooden door with only a brass Griffin head for a knocker. As the two got closer, it opened its shining eyes to see if they were friend or foe.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. You are welcome here anytime." It said in its deep voice as it recognized the brunette in front of it.

Hermione simply nodded her thanks and pushed the door open, then wordlessly closed it after Fleur crossed the threshold into the office. She watched as Fleur looked around the room, taking in all the paintings of all the past Headmasters and Headmistress, all of the books that found home in the ceiling high bookcases that stretched from one corner of the room to the other.

Making her way up the few stone steps that went up to Dumbledore's desk, she paid no attention to it, she went instead to a closed cabinet that held a large dish, and many small vials that held some sort of silvery liquid inside. Opening the cabinet doors, she removed the metal dish from its stand and went back down to where Fleur was waiting for her.

"I'm sure you know what this is, right?" Hermione asked, releasing the dish and allowing it to float in-between them. Its runes and ancient symbols were glowing softly.

"A Pensieve, oui." Fleur answered back, icy blue eyes locked with green; she noticed with slight shock that they had less brown in them since the two were last together.

"Good. Ever since that day, something had been bothering me but I couldn't tell what it was." Hermione explained. "Then when I was in the library, I read about the Pensieve and remembered that Dumbledore had one here, in his office."

Here she looked down at the basin, silvery fog swirled around in its depths.

"Then, after I put my memory in here, it became clear to me. That's why I asked you to follow me here, so that you can also see what I am saying." Hermione said, returning her gaze to the blue orbs that she dreamed about every night.

Fleur didn't say anything, but Hermione watched as the other girl's eyes roamed over her face before she lowered her face to the basin, and disappeared. Hermione smirked before she too lowered her head into the Pensieve and disappeared as well into the abyss.

Hermione watched helplessly as the fog around her swirled and then solidified into the figures of her and Fleur back in that classroom. She landed lightly on her feet, but no one noticed her for they couldn't see her. Looking around, she saw that Fleur had already zoned in on her lookalike, and she didn't look at all happy. The girl's arms were crossed over her chest, slightly wrinkling her uniform.

At once, the difference was apparent; the real Fleur was taller where the fake barely managed to come up to her ears. Even though her hair was in a ponytail at the moment, it was still longer then the fake's own recreation. What was really noticeable though, was the accent, in the fact that there was none.

"You see? That's what tipped me off finally that it wasn't you." Hermione told the real Fleur.

The blonde simply nodded her head, watching as the fake Fleur laughed in Hermione's face before continuing in what she was saying. After a while, the fake Fleur left and the memory Hermione began her destruction of the room, as the memory ended, the two girls were pulled out and back into Dumbledore's office.

"You were right, 'Ermione." Fleur said as soon as they both got their bearings.

"But, that doesn't tell us who that person was. Any Metamorphmagi are registered and exceedingly rare. There are practically hundreds of different beings out there that can change their forms." Hermione reasoned. "We need to catch this person in the act then."

"Agreed."

XxX

Fleur POV

"Wait, let me get this straight. The part in the paper where that bitch said you were sleeping with the boys was true?!" Hermione all but shouted.

"Non! 'Ermione, do 'ou really think so little of me? There was no such debauchery going on, Mon amour." Fleur said truthfully, looking up at the brunette as they made their way down the hallways, clasped hands swinging between them.

"Then what were you doing?" The brunette asked.

" 'Ave 'ou forgotten about the Golden Egg already, Mon amour?" Fleur stated. "It 'olds the clue about the next task, we were merely working together to figure it out."

"And I take it that you were able, correct?"

"Of course, we aren't the best at our schools for nothing." Fleur said cheekily.

"Hey! I take offense in that! It's a wonder that Cedric can even fly straight, if that Chimera hadn't been tied down he would have been eaten!" Hermione fumed. The nerve of that girl!

Fleur simply laughed at her once again girlfriend. The tension that had surrounded them for so long had finally dissipated and they were able to enjoy each other's company once again.


	22. Hermione can't draw

**AN: What is this? I don't even…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**XxX**

Winter 1994

"Hey Hermione, what is this?" Harry's voice said from behind her.

"Hm? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." Hermione mumbled out before covering Fleur's lips with her own again.

Our favorite ladies were currently making out on one of the many chairs that littered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's, and once again Fleur's, friends were doing their own little things around them. The night before it had snowed so much that it had been decided that staying inside would have been better then going out and freezing. A fire was burning cheerfully in the fireplace.

Since reconciling a few days ago, the girls were seldom seen apart. It didn't get any better when winter break started either. Many of the students had stayed instead of leaving for home since the second task was on Christmas Day. Something else was happening, all of the teachers knew and were whispering about it, but they kept whatever it was well guarded.

"Hermione, really." Giggles erupted all around the two girls.

She didn't respond.

"What are you laughing about?" Fred, or was it George, asked someone.

"This! Look, I can't, hahaha!" Somebody was definitely going to pass out from lack of air.

"Blimy! Don't tell me she did that!"

A few thumps and more laughing around the circular room.

"What is going on in here?!" Ginny shouted from atop the stairs that lead to and from the dormitories.

From what she could see, all of the boys were either having a sudden bout of seizures, or laughing uncontrollably about something. Fleur and Hermione looked like they were each trying to snog the others face off. She narrowed her eyes as their hands started to disappear under the others clothing.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You keep your hands to yourself! Harry James Potter! You tell me what is going on right this second" Ginny's face was slowly starting to match her hair in color.

There is no way that she was going to allow this debauchery to continue if she wasn't involved in it!

Making up her mind, she descended the stairs and picked up the colorful paper that the boys were all congregated around. On it was the worst things Ginny had even seen and that was saying something as she had lived with Ron all her life.

The paper was done in some sort of muggle creation, Ginny didn't know the name for them but she knew they were made of colored wax. In one corner was the sun, if you could call it that. It even had a pair of what looked like sunglasses, but looked more like black lines on an oddly shaped yellow blob. Said blob had what looked like thunder bolts coming out of it.

The sky, if you could call it that, wasn't blue at all but a mix of other dark colors in the shape of squiggles. Something that looked like a piece of cotton was situated right in the middle, it had a smiley face drawn on it.

Directly below it was a mass gathering of beings, people? Each person was drawn as a stick figure, it was easy to tell who some were, but others not so much. Harry was easy to point out because of his scar, Ron and the other Weasley's because of their freckles, not to mention the fact that there was just so many of them, after that nothing. The ground they stood on was an odd mix of orange and red.

Above them all in neat cursive handwriting was the word friends.

Ginny recognized that writing, she only knew of one witch that dotted her i's in a crescent moon.

Hermione Granger can't draw.

Now she understood what this was all about! Giggling to herself, Ginny grabbed her wand and deftly pointed it at her still occupied best friend. A stream of water arched itself into the air before landing on the two bodies it was directed at. The two women broke apart with a gasp.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Just what in bloody Hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione growled out, cold water drenching her clothing and settling into her hair.

Fleur looked equally, if not more put out by the red head's actions. Her silk school uniform was ruined now and clung to her body closely. She two turned to glare at her friend, wait were they friends again? She was going to have to check.

"Well Miss Granger, if you hadn't been sticking your tongue down your precious girlfriend's throat, then you would have heard me talking to you!" Ginny said, smirking.

"And just, what might I ask, was so damn important that you needed to result to such actions?" Hermione asked sweetly, maybe just too sweetly.

"Ohh, just this." She held up Hermione's drawing.

It was almost comical at how fast the brunette's eyes widened, it was scary at how fast she vaulted over the high backed couch and snatched the paper out of Ginny's hands. But Ginny was faster, that or she had super glued her hand to the paper. One or the other, really.

The boys, now having caught their breath, were sitting up on the floor watching the interaction with fond fascination. They had all seen the picture.

"Just how in the name of Merlin did you find that?!" Hermione asked while trying to get it out of the death grip Ginny had on it. She was sure she had tossed it into the trash!

"Who cares? Guess there really is something you cant do Hermione!" Both Fred and George laughed, they crumbled back onto the ground clutching their sides.

Hermione was turning a dangerous shade of red, it didn't help when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

"Mon dieu, 'Ermione." Fleur giggled, looking over the drawing before frowning when she spied something. "Who is this, mon amour?" she pointed at one stick figure that stood out from all the others.

This one had obviously been worked on more, as well as the one beside it. Both were don't in a black wax like substance, their stick arms were extended out to each other with their three fingers overlaying each other. One was taller then the other by more than a few inches, it had a cloud of brown around its head with two purple dots for eyes.

The second came up to its partner's stomach, or where it should have been, and was surrounded with multicolored hearts. Silvery, almost white hair came from the crown of its head down to its hips, or rather, where its legs met it back (spine?). It had two different colored blue eyes.

"That's you and me." Hermione whispered quietly, a blush turning her cheeks scarlet.

Upon this revelation everyone in the room exploded with laughter, even Fleur. Seizing the moment, Hermione ripped the paper out of Ginny's grasp, and promptly through it into the fire. Apparently Hermione never took into account the creative mind that Harry Potter possessed.

"Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw! She only reads books and she cannot draw even if she's reading a how-to-draw book!" He started at Hermione's mortification.

After a few verses, everyone had joined in.

"Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw even if she's reading a how-to-draw book!  
Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw even if she's reading a how-to-draw book!" Everyone sang, even Fleur.

_Nothing can make this day any worse!_

Apparently someone heard her and took this as a challenge because the next thing she heard was…

"Attention all students! This Saturday will be the Yule ball! All Champions are required to bring a date of their choosing, but be warned the second task is scheduled for the very next day!" Dumbledore's voice said over the intercom.

"Just when the hell did Hogwarts have intercoms installed?" Hermione shouted, this day was going straight to Hell in a hand basket.


	23. Everybody dance now!

**Look whos alive! Lololololololol, Im sorry. This was suppost to be out not to long after the last chapter came out. *Runs away to hide from vicious fans.***

* * *

**Winter 1994**

Hermione was stressing out. The ball was going to officialy start in less than four hours, and she still didnt know what to do with her hair.

Looking in the mirror, she twirled her wand in one hand and tugged at a particular unruly tangle With the other. Her dress was hanging in her closet, ready for her to wear.

Standing in only her underwear, Hermione looked around her room one last time to see if there was anything she could use. Just as she was giving up, a purple bottle of potion caught her eye.

She grinned to herself silently as an idea came to her.

Two and a half hours later, Hermione was pleased overall with the outcome. Tucking her wand into the sash of her dress, the brunette left the comfort of her room to go off in search of her date.

* * *

Fleur was just fixing her own hair when a knock at her door signaled the arrival of someone. Making sure that everything was in place, she clicked down the slight hall way to welcome her visitor.

Opening the door, she was pleased to see Hermione awkwardly standing there, a bouquet of different flowers in hand.

The brunette was in a strapless, blue and black dress that reached just the tops of her knees. At her chest, the dark blue fabric was cut close to her breasts. A light, almost sky blue sash was tied around her waist that gave way to black lace over the same dark blue fabric as before. Instead of heels, Hermione had chosen to go with a pair of black flats instead. Her hair hung in curls and ringlets that rested on her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

Her own dress was a silvery, floor length piece. It was almost strapless, a vine like thing help it all up at her shoulder. Her heels put her exactly at Hermione's height.

Fleur noticed the brunette taking in her own appearance and was about to say something, when a small body collied with her own.

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour had never been to another magical school. She wondered the halls looking for something fun to do, she was amazed by the moving stairs and the many moving pictures.

The petit quarter Veela had arrived that morning to cheer her older sister on during the rest of the competition. On her way down to the Beauxbatons carriage, she had ran into Hermione. Both literally and figuratively. She had been thrown back onto the ground when she had hit the taller, more stronger brunette.

Hermione had even started to panic when she saw the little blonde girl start to cry. She was barely able to make out the words "sister" and "Fleur" from the quickly mumbled words the young girl was saying.

So, she had brought Fleur's little sister to the carriage.

Fleur wasnt even surprised at the younger girls apperance. She had smudges of dirt on her face and outfit, something she concluded had to do with the meeting she had with Hermione. The three women had stayed behind in the room to not only clean up the younger girl, but to also hear about how things had been back at their home.

Well, Gabby told Fleur who in turn translated for Hermione.

As time went on, it had been decided that Gabby would stay behind in the castle with the twins, both of which having failed to get a date.

* * *

The Great Hall had been completely decked out for the Ball. Christmas trees lined the corridors, each having been elaborately, and beautifully decorated. Tinsel and ribbons were attached to every branch, ornaments and other decorative things had also been included. Even golden mechanical owls sat in their nests, hooting every few seconds.

The metal full body armor had been charmed to sing christmas carols as people passed. Peeves have even taken to hiding inside these and singing his own rendition, something that kept Finch busy by trying to remove him.

Arm in arm, Hermione lead Fleur to the main entrace of the Hall. There, Mcgonagall had been ushering in couples whilst looking around worriedly. Just to the side of her, Krum and Cedric were already lined up with their dates.

Cedirc, the British Boy Wonder, was dressed in traditional black dress robes. On his arm, Cho Chang had on a traditional Chinese silk dress. Its silvery colors were intermingled with various pinks and blues. Her hair was done up in a bun.

Krum had gone with a slightly modified version of his school uniform. It was red instead of brown, and came with a heavy fur lined cape that had one corner attached to his shoulder, the other circling around his neck to join with the other clasp. His date was Renata, one of the girls that had come from Beauxbatons. Her red hair had b een left free to hang straight against her back, contrasting greatly with her pale skin and little black dress.

"Miss Granger! Miss Delacour! There you are!" Mcgonagall shouted once she saw the two girls. "You are quite late! Come here, come here!"

The other woman situated them to where they joined the other two couples. Fleur stood to the right, behind Boy Wonder, and in front on Krum. Hermione had also been placed between the two other girls.

At once, the music started in the main room and the three champions and their dates moved as one to file into the Hall.

* * *

Instead of the four large tables usually in the Great Hall, many smaller, round tables had been brought in for the students. These had been scattered around the room, with a single, long table having being set up at the front.

Here the Headmasters and Headmistress sat overlooking the their student intermingle. Even some of Hogwarts own professors were already seated, their gazes on the parchments in their hands.

As they walked, people parted and made way to watch and let them pass. Some whistled and cheered, others clapped politely, and yet others still simply stood there and did nothing.

Hermione, looking out into the crowd, caught a glimpse of Marie standing near the back wall. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were clenched tightly together. When the brunette looked back, she noticed that the woman had vanished.

At the table, Hermione pulled out Fleur's chair for the other woman to sit, then pushed it in to turn and sit in her own. She was met with a goofy grin from her partner.

The boys copied her actions, before seating themselves on either side.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore rose and looked around to silence the talking in the room.

"We are gathered here tonight to celebrate not only the Yule holiday, but to celebrate the fair goings of the Tournament. We have here the bravest of students tonight, those of who shall face an all new challenge tomorrow morning. But let us not think of that now, instead, let us relish the night while it is still young!"

The speech was followed by the cheers and clapping of all those in the room.

The Hogwarts Headmaster sat back down and looked over the parchment before him. Perplexed, Hermione also looked for one, but found none. She looked over at Fleur, and saw the blonde woman also looking for it.

Sensing everyones confusion, Dumbledore simply picked up his golden plate and spoke clearly into its center. The second after he placed it back down his chosen dinner, Shepard's Pie, appeared. Seeing this, everyone started speaking their orders into their plates.

Each champion and their date chose something from their country of origin;

Krum had lamb cheverme, meat that had been slow cooked for a long period of time.

Fleur chose bouillabaisse, a stew made from different kinds of seafood.

Cho requested pork broth, a Chinese soup made with pork and various vegetables.

Cedric the Boy Wonder chose kippers, a fish that had been cut and cleaned out with some sort of filling.

Hermione desided to branch out and try different cultural dishes.

* * *

Dinner passed with out incident, having been spaced out by the champions talking about the differences between the other schools. It reminded Hermione about just how much she still didn't know about the magical world, surly there were more than just three schools dedicated to furthering magical education throughout the world.

Before long, the plates vanished along with the tables as everyone rose. The room cleared, the students and other faculty members formed a circle around the three champions.

Hermione smiled as Fleur placed one hand on her shoulder, the other grasping the brunettes outstretched hand. The brunette in turn placed her free hand on the blonde's waist, the two waiting for the music to start.

The music started out as a Waltz, Finch stood beside an enormous gramophone to keep the lever turning as the music played out.

Hermione started, leading the two of them around the dance floor as the other two champions did the same. The two of them spun and twirled under the floating candles, parted, then came back together with Fleur leading.

After a few minutes, they were joined by Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. This new pair fell into the rhythm set by the three pairs. They soon were followed by the other Headmaster and Headmistress. Last came the students until everyone was dancing.

Suddenly, the Waltz was cut off by the sounds of someone screaming.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY!? LETS GO!"

Confusion only ran through the crowd for a second before all the students started jumping together. On stage, The Weird Sisters began to play their latest hit, Do the Hippogriff.

_Move your body like a hairy troll__  
_

_Learning to rock and roll  
__Spin around like a crazy elf_  
_Dancin' by himself_

_Boogie down like a unicorn_  
_No stoppin' till the break of dawn_  
_Put your hands up in the air_  
_Like an oger, who just don't care_

Everyone crashed against each other, creating a mosh pit infront of the stage. Hermione pulled Fleur closer as some guy almost knocked her over. The two women joined the others, jumping and screaming as the band members took turns in stage diving.

Fleur was ecstatic, this is what her inner Veela rejoiced in! All the energy rolled off the bodies surrounding her, their screams and shouts filled her. Sensing Hermione close to her, she reached out and pulled the brunette closer, much closer.

_Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff?_  
_Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_  
_Flyin' off from a cliff_  
_Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_  
_Swooping down to the ground_  
_Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_  
_Wheel around and around and around and around_  
_Na na na ma ma ny na na_

Their bodies moves against each other, every grind and every movement spurred on the creature inside the blonde. She burned as they kissed, their teeth clashing and tongues fighting.

Hermione sensed Fleur's mood shift. Her instincts told her, warned her that if she allowed this to continue, then she wouldn't be able to stop.

Pulling her away, she was shocked to see the newly changed purple eyes of her girlfriend. She took in the flushed skin, Fleur's pink tongue flicked out to lick her dry lips, and in that moment, Hermione knew.

She knew that Fleur was feeling the same way.

Mind made up, she took Fleur's hand in her own and lead the two of them out of the Great Hall. Outside, the cold night air halted them for a moment, only a moment, and then they were racing across the grounds back to Fleur's private room back in the Beauxbatons carriage.

* * *

Hermione's back crashed against the wall as they kissed furiously. She barely heard the door click close and lock beside her as she broke away to nip and suck at Fleur's bare neck.

The French woman trailed her hands down over the brunettes body, leaving burning trails in her wake. Hermione snarled, her own hands coming into play.

They tumbled back away from the wall, laughing and stumbling towards the bed. Hermione fell back as the back of her knees hit the bed, Fleur landing right on top of her.

Once there, their kisses slowed in intensity, hands settled their frantic movements. Fleur broke the kiss, her eyes once again blue.

Time seemed to stop. The two were only aware of the other, their ragged breathing the only sound in the other wise quiet room.

No words were spoken, there was no need.

Fleur sat up to straddle Hermione's waist, her dress bunched up around her hips leaving her legs bare. She ran her hands up Hermione's stomach, feeling the muscles clench under her hands.

Hermione purred, enjoying the feel of Fleur's soft skin under her hands. Then they were kissing again, Fleur having leaned down to press their breasts together.

She didnt feel Hermione unzip her dress, but she felt the hands on her back undoing her bra. Not to be out done, she sought out the other girls zipper, finding it hidden on the side under the sash.

They removed each others clothing between intervals broken by kissing. Within minutes they were naked, both blushing as they took in the sight of the others body.

Hermione saw the smattering of freckles and moles along Fleur's body, a large portion of which were grouped together under her right breast. There were scars of various lengths and widths that criss crossed over her skin, many if not all nearly faded into pale lines.

Fleur saw the red, almost purple jagged lines at her waist. Remnants of the attack she had sustained as a child, these stretched from the curve of her leg back towards her bum. She covered the one in the middle of her chest with her lips, kissing away the hurt she put there.

She moaned when Hermione's nails left trails down her back, right between her shoulder blades. Non Veelas rarely know the absolute pleasure that comes with having their backs caressed in certain manners.

Those few beings with the ability to sprout wings knew the sensation well as this was a particular area that usually went triggered the most rigorous of transformations. Bones needed to be lightened, hearts and lungs needed to enlarge just to provide extra oxygen for the new limbs, the body took on a larger muscle mass to insure that flight would be possible.

This total transformation usually took place in just a few seconds.

Hermione could feel Fleur quiver under her touch. Hesitantly, almost shyly, she shifted her reach to grasp both of Fleur's breasts. They fit comfortably in her palms, not very large, but not small either.

Fleur was in heaven. Her Veela silent during Hermione's attentions, it was basking in the touch that was so freely given. Her pheromones were pulsing out of her body, filling the air. She knew exactly when they affected Hermione, the brunette had sat up suddenly and captured one of her nipples in her mouth. The other was being pinched and puled within a tight grasp.

Her pussy was aching to be touched. The very thought had her seeking out Hermione's own heat.

Situating herself between the taller werewolf's legs, Fleur traced every dip and curve of the body underneath her. Nimble fingers ran through tangled, soft curls as they reached their destination.

Hermione's hips jerked forward as Fleur's fingers ran over her clit, gathering the slick wetness she could feel there. They swirled over her entrance, and then they were gone. Groaning, Hermione watched with hooded eyes as Fleur licked her essence off her fingers.

A sudden heat filled the brunette, making her pant in an effort to cool herself. Her strong hands and arms curled around the blonde's middle.

Fleur found herself on her back, shocked, but soon was arching her back as Hermione left kisses and nips down her body. Tangling her hands in the now wild again locks of hair, she moaned deep and loud when a hot tongue brushed over her pulsing clit.

Soft thighs locked Hermione's face into place, almost smothering her with the intensity. She was drowning in the taste of the woman before her. Her tongue slid over slick folds, the warm heat pleasant to her senses.

Sucking a pert little nub into her mouth, she rejoiced in the whimper that escaped the blonde. Her hands roamed over the taunt muscles of Fleur's abdomen, smoothing over the quivering skin.

Fleur came with a snarl, her nails scratching against Hermione's scalp. She jerked and writhed on the blankets as Hermione continued to lick up her offerings, the high she experienced being the best possible feeling she had yet to experience.

Hermione freed herself from Fleur's capturing embrace, crawling up the flushed and sweaty body beneath her. Their lips crashed together, tongues rubbing together to share the taste of the other. Both rather enjoying the taste of themselves on the other.

They pulled away, panting together in an effort to catch their breath.

Hermione rolled over, pulling Fleur along with her so that the blonde was resting on her chest. She reached over and brought the blankets over their naked bodies, her arms holding the blonde close as exhaustion and sleep washed over them.

"Je t'aime, 'Ermione."

"I love you too, Fleur."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the second task! Thank the Anon that threatened my sleep. By the way Anon, you seem very familiar.**


	24. The Second Task

**AN: Well, I really love the ending for this chapter. Oh, and leave the CPR to the experts, wont ya?**

* * *

**Winter 1994**

Christmas morning came earlyer then they had expected. The early morning sunlight streamed into the room through the blinds that covered the blonde's bedroom windows.

One of the bodies in the large bed stirred with the lightening of the room, their movement causing the awakening of their bed partner.

Fleur Delacour was soar in all the right places as she stretched out under the blankets, a purr forming in the back of her throat as she remembered just exactly why. Then suddenly, a hand shot out from beside her and pulled her towards it owner.

Her back made contact with soft breasts and a firm body, a body whose hands were running over every part of hers. She leaned her head back to rest the other persons shoulder, stilling the wondering hands in her own before they repeated they many late night activities again. Not that she would have minded, of course.

Its a good thing that there were blankets covering their naked bodies, because suddenly the bedroom door slammed open and a tiny, blonde blur raced into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Joyeux Noël!" Gabby shouted, her sudden apperance stunning the two women in bed.

"Gabrielle Delacour! Sortez à droite de cet instant!"

The younger girl looked startled for a second, then confused. She noticed the way her sister and the girl who had helped her last night were acting, they were sitting up but had pulled the comforter up almost to their necks, almost like they were hiding themselves...

Something clicked in her head at that moment. With a look of unimaginable horror, she lept off the bed and out the door, slaming it in the process.

Hermione groaned as she covered her face with one of the pillows. She mumbled something that went unheard to the blonde.

"Pardon?"

"I said Im never going to be able to show my face to your sister again." Hermione repeated, throwing the pillow across the room.

The mood ruined, Fleur slipped from bed in search of a robe to cover her naked body. Every step brought with it the ache from between her legs, an ache Hermione had put there after taking her so fully and roughly with her long fingers not even a few hours before.

Tying the two drawstrings together, Fleur stepped from her bathroom to find Hermione clad in a pair of briefs and a t-shirt. She paused over this, not knowing that Hermione had left some of her own clothing in her room.

The brunette was sitting before a small, miniature christmas tree that sat just off to the side of the fireplace. Underneath the small tree were a couple of presents, but the one in Hermione's hand caught her attention at once.

The brunette was shifting the present around in her hand, not exactly sure what she would say when she gave it to the blonde. She was shocked out of her thoughts when Fleur sat beside her, legs pulled up against herself.

"Joyeux Noël, 'Ermione." Fleur kissed her cheek whilst handing her a present.

"Merry Christmas, Fleur." They traded their gifts for the other.

Unwrapping the surprising heavy gift, Hermione was surprised to find a very old, very worn out copy of The History of Magic. She squealed in delight, flipping the main cover open to see the inside.

"It is not a first edition, but rather a copy of one." Fleur apologized, looking a bit sullen.

"Oh Fleur, that doesn't matter to me! Thank you!" She leaned over to kiss the blonde. "This is frickin awesome!"

Fleur grinned to herself, turning her gaze to the still unopened present in her hands. It was longer than it was wide, about half a foot in length. The wrapping was in Hermione's house colors, complete with a silver ribbon tied around it.

She slid off the ribbon and removed the wrapping, exposing the hand crafted wooden box beneath. Her breath caught in her lungs, hands, once steady, now shook as they threw the clasp lock.

Nestled inside a bed of deep purple velvet was a pearl necklace.

"Mon Dieu, 'Ermione!" She gasped. "I can not, are zey...?"

"Their real." Hermione confirmed. "Don't worry worry about the cost, I didn't spend a single cent."

"Zen 'ow?"

"They were my mothers, before she died." The brunette whispered. "I went back and got them before the city cleared out the house."

There were tears in Fleur's eyes as she ghosted her fingertips over the many orbs.

"Puis-je entrer maintenant?" A little voice sounded from behind the door.

"Oui."

Gabby tentatively stuck her head through the gap she made in the door, saw it was safe, then came in with something hidden behind her back.

"Joyeux Noël, 'Ermione."

Fleur noticed the present at the last moment, but Hermione had already accepted the gift just as she was going to intervene.

From outside in the hallway, those who were passing by heard not only the screams of two girls, and the laughter of a younger one, they could hear the sound of something exploding and popping.

* * *

"What's that burning smell?"

Hermione fingered her shortened locks while sending a glare at the little girl eside her. Gabby in turn was avoiding her gaze by reaching for a second piece of toast.

Fleur had entrusted the brunette with her younger sister while she was partaking in the second task. The older blonde had already left after a quick breakfast to get ready.

Fred and George were grinning at her from their side of the table.

"So Hermione,"

"How did your night go,"

"With Fleur?"

Their grins widened as Hermione clapped her ears over Gabby's ears, the younger girl simply shook her head to try and dislodge them.

"Dont say that when her sister is right here!" She hissed at the twins, her cheeks taking on a red tinge.

"Very well,"

"But there is,"

"Always next,"

"Time."

They turned their attentions back to their breakfast. Sighing, Hermione released Gabby's ears.

* * *

Fleur was shivering in her swimsuit. The wind coming from off the Black Lake was cold, and damp. Underneath the dock, water was rushing and crashing against the support beams. She could make out the barest hints of fish and other aquatic life from where she stood nearly forty in the air.

On either side of her stood the other two champions, each on their own dock like support structure. Both of them clad in their school's version of a swimsuit.

Cedric The British Boy Wonder as Hermione called him, was in Hufflepuff black swim shorts, and a yellow and black tank top like shirt.

Krum had almost the exact same thing, only in brown and red.

Fleur herself had been issued a single piece, silver suit.

From somewhere around her came the voice of Dumbledore, his fantom voice was saying something about getting past something or something. The wind was tearing his voice away, making it almost nonexistent.

A cannon sounded from everywhere around her, echoing.

She dove off the dock, arms outstretched above her, toes pointed behind. The icy water parted around her without so much as a slash.

* * *

Hermione watched from her spot on the Hogwarts dock as Fleur dove from such a great height. From beside her, Gabby was gripping her hand, pulling to catch her attention.

"My seester 'eel be fine, 'Ermione."

The brunette nodded, eyes not leaving the place Fleur had hit the water at, but a nagging feeling in her gut was bothering her.

* * *

Underwater, the icy chill really brought Fleur's head in the game. Removing her wand from its holster on her thigh, she pointed the item at her face, a stream of bubbles erupted from the tip and gathered together to surround her nose and mouth.

Swimming forward, she took in her surroundings in hope of finding a clue to the challenge.

The water was dark except for the places where the sun streamed through, these rays of light exposed craggy rocks, and long trails of water weeds that grew almost all the way to the surface. School's of fish could be seen swimming through these light and dark areas, at one point she was even sure that she had seen some thing other than fish moving along behind her.

Ahead of her, out of the darkness, came a foreboding wall of weeds. It stretched out in every direction, meaning that she was going to have to swim straight through it.

Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that even the fish refused to enter.

Once inside, the weeds clung to her body closely, leaving hardly any room for her to see clearly. A few meters into the weeds, she though she saw a shark swimming parallel against her, but then it was gone as quick as it had appeared.

Something brushed against her foot, but when she looked, there was nothing but weeds in every direction.

Brushing it off as her imagination, she continued forward. That is, until, something with razor sharp claws dug into her calf and pulled her down.

* * *

"The champions have now have three hours left in their time remaining."

Hermione was pacing, her thoughts full o f all the creatures that lived in the lake. Every few seconds her eyes would flick out towards the water, looking for some sign that the blonde was alright.

Gabby had long since grown tired of watching the restless brunette, instead focusing on the multicolored cube Hermione had given her. The challenge being to have all six sides match in their own color .

* * *

Fleur kicked out in frustration and shock at the thing hanging onto her leg. Looking down, she saw a creature with the lower half of an octopus, but the upper half of a deformed, almost alien like human. Pointed, devil like horns sprouted from the sides of its head, small triangle shaped teeth gnashed together inside its mouth.

_'Grindylow_.' Her mind told her.

Simple kicking didn't seem to work on the green creature, if anything it made it dig its claws into her leg even tighter .

Grabing her wand, she pointed at the Grindylow and blasted it off her limp. It was forced back in the opposite direction , a strong beam of light having collided directly with it.

She swam on, albeit more vigilant of her surroundings, her blood leaving a trail behind her.

Later, after fighting off many more Grindylows and almost having her Bubblehead charm broken, she cleared the reed bed. Up ahead of her loomed a giant cave opening, the skeletons of fish and other deceased vertebrates lined the floor.

With no other clue about where to go, Fleur took a chance and swam forward into the dark abyss.

* * *

The walls around her stretched out in various lengths, closing off so tightly that she could hardly squeeze through, and so far out that she couldn't even see them.

Her pace had slowed significantly since entering the cave, caution urging her to do so. Wand out, she felt only the vaguest sense of safety in the light produced.

Fleur swam on for an unknown amount of time, it felt like hours to her, when a ight from the end of the tunnel filled her line of sight. Kicking furiously, she cleared the distance between the light and herself.

She swam through the light, temporarily blinded. After a few seconds her vision cleared, and she saw the source of what had brought her this far.

* * *

Hermione never wanted to have children. Watching over Fleur's younger sister had made sure of this.

The brunette had turned her back for a moment,_ a single moment_, and the eight year old had vanished. Now, after looking everywhere on the dock , she was checking every corner, every passage, every room in Hogwarts. She had even gone and checked the Beauxbatons carriage to no avail.

_'Oh God, Fleur is going to kill me when she finds out."_

* * *

The underwater tunnel opened up to a wide, dome like cavern. The sides were lined with jagged rocks, the floor lined with many multicolored stones, each a different color of the spectrum.

_'Non, not stones." _She thought._ "Diamonds!"_

The heaps of diamonds littered the floor, there was literally not a single square inch free of them. High above, a large hole in the ceiling allowed the bright sunlight to filter down onto the precious stones, giving off the light she had seen before.

She didn't understand, just what was the challenge here? Simply retrieve one of the diamonds and return? Surly the only way out was through the hole above her.

From behind her, the figures of Krum and Cedric appeared from out of the passage, no doubt also brought here by the light.

In the gleam from the diamonds, she saw exactly how the two boys had managed to stay submerged for so long. Cedric had used some sort of potion or plant to aid him, there were gills growing out from his neck and his hands and feet had grown frog like; a type of webbing connecting each of the digits.

Krum had gone with a more extreme, but unfinished form of transfiguration. His head had been changed into that of a Great White shark, complete with gills, a gaping mouth full of teeth, and the cold, emotionless black eyes of the predator.

The three champions looked over the cavern, but all stumped about what exactly they were meant to do.

Then, without warning, Cedric swam down to the bottom, and took hold of one of the larger diamonds. Its yellow glow escaping between his fingers, Cedric had hardly gone more then a few inches when a sudden rumbling shook the entire cavern.

Behind him, Fleur and Krum drew their wands, prepared to face whatever might happen.

* * *

Frantically, Hermione was flipping over the pages of the Marauders Map. She had already enlisted the help of her friends, all of whom were checking the other parts of the castle. Hell, she even had Hagrid looking for Gabby out amongst the grounds.

She dashed around a corner, her footstep self following on the map. Stopping suddenly, she quickly went back a page and grinned.

There on the page were the hurried footsteps of one Gabrielle Delacour.

Turning back the way she had come, Hermione rushed to where the little girl was, hoping that she would get there before she could disappear again.

* * *

The highest part of the mound of diamonds shifted and fell. Something was coming up, and that something was huge.

Cedric backed away from the center of th ecavern, his yellow diamond falling from his grasp to settle once again in its resting place. He joined the other two with his wand raised, eyes locked onto the moving mass.

For a second it stopped, only the rolling of the diamonds being the only movement. Then a huge creature exploded from its hiding place, the force of its sudden entry sending bubbles to push the three champions back.

Fleur threw her arms up, protecting her Bubblehead charm from bursting. Before her, the dragon was almost blocked out the light from above, its entire mass now revealed.

It was largely crocodilian in appearance, but of course with the added additions that usually came with a dragon.

The face was nearly entirely incased with additional armor plated like skin. Horns erupted from this, pointing up just behind and before its yellow-orange snake like eyes, the jaws had additional teeth like points, only these being made from its armor covering.

An almost Cobra like hood stretched out from its long neck. A neck that looked like it would have belonged better on the snake itself.

Large armor like scales lined its spine, each more than a meter in length, all the way down to its tail. This of which, was flat instead of thick and bulky like an actual crocodile. The rest of the body had even sized scales that protected the rest of its reptilian body.

It looked at each of them in turn, its tail keeping it in place as it floated.

With a shock, Fleur noticed the mass collection of diamonds and other gems imbeded into the dragons tough skin, hidden just under the belly. One particuallar spot caught her attention.

A single spot of unprotected skin could be seen just behind one of the leg joints. This, she decided, was the only weakness on the dragons entire body.

Before she could act, the dragon opened its mouth and released a stream of boiling hot water right at the unmoving champions.

* * *

"Damn it!" Hermione yelled in the empty room.

The frustrated brunette was sure that she had caught the younger girl by now, only to find the once occupied room empty.

Pulling the map back out, Hermione saw Gabby's footsteps heading up one of the moving staircases, almost two stories above her.

Growling, she dashed back the way she came, vowing to get the young blonde the next time.

* * *

Krum sent up a protective shield charm at the last possible second, effectively blocking the bubbling water. The heated force made contact, turning the charm a deep ruby red.

Fleur sent him a thankful gaze once the charm dropped, her main focus remaining on how she was going to exactly to defeat the damn thing.

Cedric was the first to attack.

Pointing his wand directly the dragon, he mumbled something that was lost in a slur of bubbles. Immediately, the dragon threw its head back in agony, blood coming from its eyes.

Fleur knew the effects of a Conjunctivitus Curse, one of the few curses or charms that worked effectively against dragons.

Blinded, the dragon thrashed against the walls, its armor protecting it against the jagged edges. The champions had to duck wildly to keep from being crushed, dangerous claws flashing by them within inches.

A rush of water swept Fleur underneath the dragon, Krum and Cedric somewhere on the other side of it.

Seeing her chance, Fleur fired off a Diffindo Charm against the unprotected area of flesh. Above her, the dragon kicked her out of the way and against the rocks. Her back crashed against the sharp edges, forcing the air out of her lungs.

Her Bubblehead charm broke on impact, the once steady supple of air now gone.

Water rushed into her mouth, through her nose into her lungs. It burned her, making her gasp but only succeeded in bringing more of the liquid into her body.

She was burning everywhere, her back burned from the crash, her lungs burned from the water, her heart was burning because of Hermione.

Hermione, she didn't even know just how much Fleur loved her.

Dimly, she was aware of the dragon falling to the ground, back to its bed of gems. Her eyes were closing just as her wand slipped from her grasp. As she started sinking, bubbles filled her vision, the light above her slowly began to turn black.

* * *

Gabby was having a great time at hiding from her sister's girlfriend. She loved hiding in this great, big castle because it had just so many places for her to hide in.

Giggling, she peered out from behind a corner, looking out for the older brunette and her friends. They had almost caught her a few times, but a playful ghost had been able to help her get away.

Seeing that the coast was clear, she started to back away, planing on hiding outside now.

Her back collided with a solid mass, a mass that gripped her tight to it. Screaming, Gabby turned around as much as she could to see Hermione grinning down at her.

"Got you!"

Gabby slumped in the older woman's grasp, knowing that the game was over.

* * *

Hermione was quiet pleased with herself on this one. Already she was heading back to the dock, Gabby sticking to her hand.

Seriously. Hermione had used a sticking charm on their joined hands to keep the little girl running off again.

They would be back before Fleur even noticed that they had left in the first place. Ahead of them, the dock came into view, the mass of people just as she had left them.

Back on the dock, she was just in time to see the first bubbles come from the water. Grip still firmly on the small hand in hers, she saw the head of a shark erupt from the depths, a male body attached right under the gills. A single shake of the head revealed Viktor Krum.

Directly behind him came another male, this time with something in his arms.

Cedric Diggory immediately placed the unresponsive person down on the docks, his eyes wild with desperation.

Gabby screamed when she noticed that it was her sister lying there, unmoving and not breathing.

Hermione was frozen, even as her rational mind was screaming at her to act. She watched as her arm seemed to move on its own, almost detached from her body.

Her hand preformed intricate motions, preforming a silent Anapneo at her mates prone form. As water gushed from Fleur's mouth, Hermione unstuck her hand to preform CPR on the gasping woman.

Tilting Fleur's head back to open her mouth, she pinched the other girl's nostrils together before breathing two lungfuls of air into her lungs.

Immediately she pulled away to clasp her hands together to pump against Fleur's chest. Hermione repeated the process as the students started panicking around her, the professors trying to get everything underhand again.

Relief flooded through Hermione as Fleur pushed her hands away, she didnt even notice the tears that fell from her eyes as the blonde rolled over to expel any other liquid trapped in her stomach.

* * *

Fleur rolled over in the infirmary room bed, the lumps making it hard for her to sleep. The room was dark on this side of the room, all the candles having been lit on the other side.

Madam Pomfrey had left her with strict instructions to stay within the infirmary for observation. But the room was too silent for the blonde, she needed the sounds of Hermione's soft snores to lull her to sleep.

But the brunette was currently away with her sister, making sure the younger girl had a place to stay for the night. Fleur really needed to make it up to her only sibling, she had been neglecting her ever since she had gotten here.

Closing her eyes, Fleur smoothed out the blankets beneath her hands. Her thoughts went back to the challenge from this morning.

* * *

Vicktor had been crowned the winner, but the giant Bulgarian had refused, saying that Fleur should be the winner because she had found out how to defeat the dra gon in the first place.

There was some debate and much disapproval from his Headmaster, until Cedric had also chimed in to validate the story.

He said that without Fleur, the both of them would have died down in that cave. Fleur meanwhile was being rushed to the infirmary room.

In the end, a three way tie had been announced for the second task for each would have perished had the other two not been there.

* * *

A sudden dip in the bed and a pair of strong arms around her waist brought Fleur back to the present.

The blonde smiled as she rolled over onto the brunette, finally away from the lumpy mattress. A content sigh escaped her mouth as Hermione scratched circles onto her back, her head rested comfortably against the other woman's shoulder.

"Gabrielle is asleep?"

"Yeah, the twins volunteered to watch he for the night."

"I think they are a negative influence on 'er."

The brunette chuckled at this, she could imagine the three of them concocting some crazy scheme to pull the school's largest prank.

"Maybe just a little, love."

Fleur hummed, placing little kisses on Hermione's neck.

"You really scared me today, Fleur." Hermione whispered after a few seconds of silence. "I thought I had lost you when Cedric brought you back."

"Im sorry, mon amour." Fleur tightened her hold on the brunette woman beneath her. "I didn't plan for it to end 'ow it did."

Hermione started shaking, her eyes clenched shut as tears threatened to spill over. She sobbed, clutching the blonde to her as she buried her face into those golden locks.

"I cant lose y-you, Fleur. Ive already lost s-so much and I just got you back, I just c-cant stand the thought of h-having to say goodbye to a-another person. A-and I don't care if that makes me a selfish person!"

Fleur listened quietly to what Hermione was saying, her own silent tears gathering onto the brunette's shirt.

"Non, 'Ermione. Et is not zelfis' zoo care about ozzers. I never wanted zoo 'urt 'ou. I 'eell never zay goodbye again,'Ermione. Never again."

"Of course you will! The tournament will end and you'll be off to France-"

Fleur cut off the brunettes hysterical rant with a kiss. It was in times like this when she really remembered that Hermione was almost three years her junior.

"Shh, mon amour." Fleur pulled away to look into Hermione's eyes. "We ztill 'ave szoo much zime before zene. Zere is no need zoo worry about zat now."

"Then promise me, Fleur." The brunette gulped and took the blonde's hands within hers. "Promise me that when this is over, when everything is said and done, that you will marry me."


End file.
